Dandelion
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: [PEMBERITAHUAN! HARAP DIBACA] Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua insan yang saling mencintai sejak sekolah menengah atas. Mereka mempunyai taman dandelion rahasia di kaki bukit dekat hutan. Namun, apa jadinya ketika Luhan harus dijodohkan? Apakah mereka terpisah atau tetap bersama? / Pairing HUNHAN /
1. Trailer

_Perjodohan. Aku benci dengan keadaan itu. Keadaan di mana orang tuaku dengan tidak berperasaannya memisahkanku dengan orang yang kucintai dan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya hanya untuk keuntungan perusahaan mereka. Mereka hanya memikirkan materi duniawi. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang ku mau untuk kebahagiaanku di masa depan. Dan, hei! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal _namja_ itu! Kenapa kami dijodohkan? Sehunnie, _mianhae_. Jika seandainya kau merindukanku, datanglah ke taman dandelion kita. Tempat yang menumbuhkan cinta kita. Tempat yang penuh kenangan. _Saranghae_, selamanya akan selalu begitu… selamat tinggal…_

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan! Tolong, jangan suruh aku menjauh darimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Sehun-_ssi_! Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Walaupun kau menyuruhku pergi, aku tak akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan! Kau benar-benar tahu itu, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintaimu! Tidak akan pernah! Menjauhlah. Pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku. Aku sangat membencimu. Aku muak melihat wajahmu"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Kemarin kau bilang kau mencintaiku, mengapa hari ini kau bilang kau membenciku? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Luhan-_ah_, tolong maafkan aku jika aku mempunyai salah padamu, beri aku satu kesempatan untuk bersamamu, membahagiakanmu… Luhan-_ah_, jangan seperti ini. Katakan, sebenarnya ada apa?"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya keadaannya bertambah parah. Koma yang dijalaninya sejauh ini mengakibatkan ginjalnya tidak dapat berfungsi lagi akibat obat-obatan yang kami berikan. Kami sedang mengupayakan untuk mendapatkan donor ginjal secepat mungkin. Anda hanya perlu berdoa agar kami dapat pendonor tersebut"

"_Uisa-nim_, seandainya pihak rumah sakit tidak mendapatkan pendonor tersebut, saya rela mendonorkan ginjal saya. Apapun, akan saya lakukan. Saya… ingin dia tetap hidup meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa saya sendiri"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sehun-_ssi_. Pendonor seharusnya adalah orang yang baru saja meninggal dan menyatakan rela untuk mendonorkan bagian tubuhnya ke orang lain. Kalau pendonor nya adalah orang yang sehat, itu terlalu beresiko. Kami takut akan terjadi kegagalan dan menyebabkan ada nyawa yang melayang. Tolong mengerti itu, Sehun-_ssi_"

"Tolong, _Uisa-nim_. Untuk kali ini saja, saya memohon dengan sangat. Biarkan saya mendonorkan ginjal saya kepada Luhan. Apapun resikonya akan saya terima. Saya sangat mencintainya"

.

.

.

"Sehun, kami meminta maaf. Kami menyayangi Luhan dan selalu mengatur hidup Luhan dengan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain agar hidupnya di masa depan terjamin. Kami tidak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Jika Luhan bahagia bersamamu, kami akan memberikan kalian restu sepenuhnya. Kami hanya ingin melihat Luhan bahagia. Dan kebahagiaannya, ada padamu. Kami memercayaimu, Sehun-_ah_. Bahagiakan dia. Kau tidak perlu mendonorkan ginjalmu pada Luhan. Aku saja yang melakukannya. Lagipula aku sudah tua. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan ke surga. Kau… jagalah Luhan dengan baik. Perusahaan akan kuwariskan kepadamu dan Luhan, kau dapat memimpin perusahaan itu nanti"

"Tapi, _appa_…"

"Tidak apa, Sehun… aku rela melakukannya. Ini demi menebus kesalahanku yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti ini. kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, akulah yang bersalah di sini. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

"Anda tidak perlu mendonorkan ginjal anda, tuan Xi. Karena rumah sakit kami menerima donor ginjal dari seseorang yang memang sudah meninggal dan bersedia mendonorkan organ tubuhnya kepada orang lain. Anda hanya perlu berdoa agar tubuh Luhan tidak menerima penolakan atas ginjal tersebut. Operasinya akan dijalankan tiga hari dari sekarang"

.

.

.

"Saranghae, Sehunnie…"

"Nado saranghae, Luhannie…"

TBC or delete?


	2. Chapter 1

DANDELION

Chapter 1

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Find it ^^

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch! Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

"Sehunnie, ayo cepat! Kau lambat sekali" Seru _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu. Ia sedang menyuruh seorang _namja_ di belakangnya untuk lebih cepat. Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada _namja_ itu.

"Aish, Luhannie, tunggu aku! Kau makan apa sih, sampai larimu cepat sekali. Hey, tunggu aku!" _Namja_ itu—Sehun terlihat lelah karena Luhan berlari cepat sekali. Dan, hey! Jarak dari tempat Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya ke wilayah perbukitan itu tidak dekat!

"Ayo Sehunnie, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kau pasti menyukainya" Kata Luhan sambil menghampiri Sehun, kemudian memegang tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju kaki bukit.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan apa, sih? Kau bersemangat sekali"

"TADAAAA! Ini sungguh indah, bukan? Kemarin, Kyungsoo _eonni_—kakak sepupu Luhan— mengajakku ke sini, dia bilang bunga Dandelion di sini sangat indah. Dan ternyata benar. Aku ingin ke sini setiap hariii" Seru Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai di kaki bukit. Di sana terhampar ratusan bunga Dandelion yang bergerak kesana-kemari tertiup angin musim semi. Sehun akui, tempat ini memang indah. Suasananya juga tenang.

"Sehunnie, ayo duduk di sini" Kata Luhan yang sudah duduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kau suka Dandelion? Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun duduk di samping Luhan sambil menatap sahabatnya.

"Uhm, aku juga tidak tahu aku suka dandelion atau tidak. Tapi, kemarin Kyungsoo _eonni_ bilang, meskipun angin sering membawanya ke tempat yang baru, tempat yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, dandelion tetap akan tumbuh dan memulai kehidupan barunya di tempat tersebut sampai angin kembali membawanya ke tempat lain lagi. Entah tempat baru ataupun tempat lama. Mereka tidak pernah membenci angin. Karena menurut mereka, angin membawa mereka ke tempat-tempat yang indah dan tak terduga. Keren, ya?" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja meskipun ia tidak terlalu paham apa maksud Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_…" Panggil Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Sehun menjawab sambil mengusap pelan surai lembut berwarna kecokelatan yang panjangnya sampai beberapa centi di bawah bahu.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah?"

"Tanyakan saja. Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya… aku ini, siapamu? Sahabat atau…"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kita sudah bersahabat selama lima tahun. Sikapmu kepada _yeoja_ lain dan kepadaku sungguh berbeda. Sikapmu terhadap Baekhyun—sahabat Sehun dan Luhan— berbeda dengan sikapmu kepadaku. Aku merasa… aneh" Keluh Luhan. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menanyakan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, tidak pernah bisa terucap karena selalu saja ada yang menggagalkannya. Baru kali ini ia dapat mengatakannya karena mereka benar-benar hanya berdua kali ini, tak ada gangguan dari siapapun.

Sehun nampaknya baru memahami arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Memang, Sehun menyukai Luhan. Entah sejak kapan. Dan dia menunjukkan sikap perhatiannya kepada Luhan sejak mereka akan melaksanakan ujian nasional pada saat sekolah menengah pertama. Entah Sehun sadar atau tidak, Luhan merasakan perbedaan sikap Sehun terhadap dirinya dan terhadap sahabatnya yang lain. Dan Luhan merasa bingung, bukankah Sehun bersikap lebih-dari-sekedar-sahabat terhadap dirinya?

"Kita hanya sahabat, Lu. Tidak lebih. Aku menjadi lebih perhatian terhadapmu karena _eomma_mu yang meminta. Kau jangan salah paham. Selamanya kita akan bersahabat. _Arrasseo_?"

"_Ne_. _Arrasseo_" wajah Luhan seketika berubah muram. Hatinya terasa remuk. Asal kalian tahu, Luhan sudah mencintai Sehun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pernyataan Sehun barusan membuatnya terpukul. Bisa saja ia menangis sekarang, tapi apa komentar Sehun nanti? Menganggap hubungan mereka lebih dari sahabat? Yang benar saja! Sehun pasti menertawakannya. Dan Luhan juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sehun saat itu, Sehun juga tak menyangka akan mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa berpikir. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling pengecut karena tidak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan karena ia takut Luhan akan menjauh setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ayo pulang. _Eomma_mu pasti khawatir karena kita pulang terlambat" Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin. Suasana agak canggung ketika mereka menaiki mobil Sehun yang diparkirkan dekat salah satu warga yang tinggal di sana.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, aku pulang!" Sapa Luhan sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya ke rak sepatu.

"_Eoh_, _wasseo_? Di mana Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak masuk ke rumah dulu? Biasanya dia menyapa _eomma_ dulu sebelum pulang"

"Tadi _eomma_ Sehun menelpon, ada urusan penting katanya. Jadi dia tidak sempat menemui _eomma_. Dia hanya menitip salam" Kata Luhan lesu kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Lu, kau mandi dulu, ya. Kita makan malam bersama. _Appa_ baru pulang dari Jepang satu jam yang lalu"

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya _appa_ tidak suka pulang ke rumah?" Kata Luhan dengan nada tak percaya. _Appa_nya yang seorang pebisnis handal, yang selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan jarang sekali mengurus keluarga kecilnya, sedang berada di rumah? Ck, sungguh tak disangka.

"Jaga bicaramu, Xi Luhan! Walau bagaimanapun aku orang tuamu! _Appa_ tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata seperti itu terhadap orang yang lebih tua" seketika ayah Luhan datang dari arah dapur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murka. Namun, itu tidak membuat Luhan takut.

"Memangnya _appa_ pernah mengajariku apa? _Appa_ bahkan jarang berada di rumah! _Appa_ lebih mementingkan perusahaan dibanding dengan aku yang setiap hari selalu tumbuh! Yang mengajariku hanya _eomma_, Do _ahjumma_, dan Kyungsoo _eonni_. Di mana peranmu sebagai ayah, _appa_?" Luhan berseru. Nafasnya memburu, matanya memerah. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Tidak. Ia tak ingin menangis sekarang.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini. Cepat mandi dan ke ruang makan untuk makan malam" Ayah Luhan pergi dengan wajah menaham amarah. Air mata pun mengalir dari mata rusanya. Sial, mulai dari Sehun yang hanya menganggapnya sahabat, dan sekarang ia bertengkar lagi dengan ayahnya? _It's a good day for you_, Luhan!

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, _eomma_ tunggu di ruang makan" Kata ibunya mengelus pelan bahunya kemudian menyusul ayahnya ke ruang makan. Dengan berat hati ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Lulu. Selamat pagi" sapa dua orang _yeoja_ ketika Luhan baru saja mendaratkan dirinya di bangku kelas. Luhan melirik sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun. Selamat pagi Xiumin"

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu terlihat muram" Ungkap Xiumin terheran-heran.

"_Aniya_, _gwaenchana_. Aku hanya kelelahan belajar. Uminnie, kau terlihat bahagia. Ada apa? _Eomma_mu memberi banyak bakpao kemarin?"

"_Aniya_. Ayo tebak lagi, Lu" kata Xiumin bersemangat. Luhan harus tahu ini! Namun, Luhan yang memang tidak bisa gigih dalam menjawab pertanyaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan ia pun menyerah.

"_Molla_, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu Chen _oppa_, kan? _Seonbae_ kita di kelas XII-2? Ketua klub vokal? Dia akan mengajak Xiumin kencan hari minggu nanti!" Jerit Baekhyun tertahan.

"_MWO_?! Kau serius? Chen _seonbae_? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak menyangka Chen _seonbae_ yang suka nge-_troll_ orang akan mengajakmu berkencan. Kau harus berhati-hati, Uminnie. Siapa tahu dia hanya mengerjaimu" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah _shock_nya. Dia tahu sifat Chen karena ia sendiri mengikuti klub yang diketuai olehnya.

"Aku serius! Kau kira aku bercanda, huh? Aku harus bagaimana, Lu? Aku gugup"

"Kau tampil seperti biasa saja. Tidak usah berlebihan. Kesan pertama! Jangan membuat Chen _oppa illfeel_ melihat kau berdandan menor. Kkk~~" Komentar Baekhyun yang disetujui oleh Luhan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin memang sahabat yang sering membuat _mood_ Luhan kembali baik.

"Kau ikut ya, Lu?" Pinta Xiumin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Ikut? Ke mana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Ikut denganku dan Chen _oppa_. Kami akan ke Lotte world"

"_Ani_. Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk. Kau berdua saja dengan Chen _oppa_. Apa-apaan…"

"Ayolah, Lu. Sekali saja. Setahuku biasanya kau selalu berada di rumah setiap hari minggu. Atau kalau tidak di rumah, kau berada di rumah Sehun. Ayolah, ikut aku. Baekhyun tidak mungkin, dia pasti kencan dengan Chanyeol _oppa_…"

"Tidak bisa, aku dan Luhan ada acara hari minggu ini"

"Kalian berdua mau ke mana, Sehun-_ah_? Kalian kencan juga? Sejak kapan kalian pacaran? Aish, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku, huh?" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap curiga ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Pokoknya aku akan mengajak Luhan ke suatu tempat. Kau berdua saja dengan Chen _hyung_ tak apa kan? Setahuku, kencan itu seharusnya untuk dua orang, satu _namja_ dan satu _yeoja_. Tidak ada sejarahnya kencan untuk bertiga. Kau ini bagaimana? Dasar tukang makan" Maki Sehun.

"_Mwo_? Aish, kau menyebalkan. Dasar albino"

"Sudahlah. Kalian sudah tujuh belas tahun, kenapa bersikap seperti anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun, _eoh_? Sehunnie, kau mau mengajakku ke mana? Kenapa memberitahunya mendadak sekali?"

"Aku hendak memberimu kejutan. Hari minggu, kujemput kau jam tujuh pagi. Jangan lupa" Kata Sehun kemudian menuju bangkunya di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang kemauannya harus selalu dituruti.

"Lu, kau pacaran dengan Sehun? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

"_Ani_. Kau salah paham. Aku dan Sehun hanya sahabat. Kau ini, jangan cerewet seperti itu" Maki Luhan pelan.

"Tapi, Lu. Menurutku, Sehun sepertinya menyukaimu. Kau tembak saja dia. Sekali-sekali _yeoja_ yang mulai duluan kan tak apa" Kata Xiumin yang duduk di belakang Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Xiuminnie, berbicaralah yang benar! Aku dan Sehun kan memang bersahabat! Wajar saja kan kalau sahabat sering jalan bersama? Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya"

"Ekhemm, Baekhyun-_ah_. Sepertinya ada yang salah tingkah, ya? Wah, jangan-jangan mereka berdua sama-sama suka tapi tak ada yang mau mengungkapkannya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Xiumin berbisik namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

"_Ne_, Xiumin-_ah_. _Aigoo_, pasangan ini imut sekali. Kapan kalian akan jadian? Kami tunggu traktirannya, ya!" Kata Baekhyun bersemangat.

_**Ting nong, ting nong (?)**_

_**It's time to first lesson. All students hopefully to enter the class.**_

_**It's time to first lesson. All students hopefully to enter the class.**_

_**Ting nong, ting nong**_

"Aish, kalian jangan membahas itu lagi! Awas saja kalian! Huh" Maki Luhan. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun di sudut kelas. Sehun sedang meneliti buku tugasnya. Hufftt.. sepertinya Sehun tidak mendengar. Untunglah.

.

.

.

Seusai jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Luhan segera memutuskan akan berkumpul di rumah Xiumin bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau duluan saja dengan Xiumin. Aku harus menyelesaikan catatanku ini dulu…" Kata Luhan sambil terus menyalin apa yang tertulis di papan tulis.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Aku dan Xiumin menunggumu di parkiran. Sehun-_ah_. Tolong jaga Luhan yaaa"

_APAAA?!_

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kira hanya mereka bertiga yang masih berada di kelas. Ternyata ada Sehun juga? Ia juga masih mencatat materi di papan tulis. Sekilas Sehun menatap Luhan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Oke. Kalian duluan saja. Luhan akan aman di tanganku" Katanya sambil tertawa. Astaga… Luhan sungguh malu dibuatnya. Ck, dasar Baekhyun! Awas saja nanti kalau mereka sudah berada di rumah Xiumin!

"Oke. Kami duluan ya. Sehun, kau jangan macam-macam terhadap Luhan! Jangan kira kau kami tinggal berdua, kau jadi melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Kau akan habis di tangan Chanyeol _oppa_. _Arrasseo_?"

"Ya, ya, ya. kau cerewet sekali, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak sejahat itu terhadap sahabat sendiri. Pergi sana, kalau kau terus mengoceh, catatanku tidak akan selesai"

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di parkiran ya, Luhannie"

TBC

Hai… Ada yang nungguin FF ini? Hehehe.. Mian baru bisa update :v Chapter awal memang aku buat untuk pengenalan dulu ya. Di chapter awal ini aku ingin menjelaskan karakter-karakter cast FF ini. Baru setelah dirasa pas, di chapter 6 atau 7 konfliknya aku munculin. Tapi nggak tau juga sih konfliknya aku munculin mulai chapter 6 atau enggak :v

Aku nggak tau FF ini banyak yang suka dan nungguin chapter selanjutnya atau enggak. Yang pasti, aku akan tetap ngelanjutin FF ini sampai end karena hobi dan mengisi waktu libur sehabis UN. Jadi, kalo kalian suka, bisakah meninggalkan review di kolom review? Atau kalau tidak mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, kalian bisa mengobrol denganku lewat bbm 7CC256A2 atau lewat twitter dianputridsmt.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang nungguin dan menyukai FF ini ^.^ *bow*


	3. Chapter 2

"_Oke. Kalian duluan saja. Luhan akan aman di tanganku" Katanya sambil tertawa. Astaga… Luhan sungguh malu dibuatnya. Ck, dasar Baekhyun! Awas saja nanti kalau mereka sudah berada di rumah Xiumin!_

"_Oke. Kami duluan ya. Sehun, kau jangan macam-macam terhadap Luhan! Jangan kira kau kami tinggal berdua, kau jadi melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Kau akan habis di tangan Chanyeol oppa. Arrasseo?"_

"_Ya, ya, ya. kau cerewet sekali, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak sejahat itu terhadap sahabat sendiri. Pergi sana, kalau kau terus mengoceh, catatanku tidak akan selesai"_

"_Baiklah. Kami tunggu di parkiran ya, Luhannie"_

_._

_._

_._

DANDELION

Chapter 2

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Baekhyun, Xiumin, _eomma_ Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch! Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau minum apa? Biar kuambilkan ke dapur" Kata Xiumin ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamarnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung rebahan di kasur Xiumin yang berukuran besar. Mungkin muat apabila mereka bertiga tidur di kasur yang sama.

"Terserah saja. Yang dingin sama yang banyak minumannya ya" Kata Luhan.

"Cemilannya juga jangan lupa. Yang banyak" Tambah Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya memasang wajah -_- mendengar permintaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah. Kalian tunggu dulu" Kata Xiumin sambil menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Lu, aku mau tanya…" Kata Baekhyun sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Luhan yang sedang tengkurap kemudian berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Begini. Kita kan udah sejak lama, udah hampir lima tahunan. Seingatku, kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang yang 'menarik' perhatianmu. Aku dan Xiumin kan sudah sering cerita tentang Chanyeol _oppa_ dan Chen _oppa_. Kalau boleh tahu, kau sedang menyukai seseorang atau tidak? Sehun misalnya… Kau kan sangat dekat dengannya" Pancing Baekhyun. Wajah Luhan mendadak pucat.

"_Aniya_. Tidak ada. Aku dan Sehun kan memang sahabat. Seperti aku denganmu. Apa yang salah?"

"_Ya_! Aku tahu kau suka Sehun, kan? Kenapa tidak mengaku pada Sehun sih? Aku yakin seratus persen Sehun juga menyukaimu"

"_Ani_. Sehun tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sahabat"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Kau tidak akan tahu apabila kau tidak menyatakannya!"

"Haruskah aku dulu yang memulai? Aku malu!"

"_Ya_! Xi Luhan! Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun? Kau ini… kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sih kau jujur? Oke, jadi… sejak kapan kau suka Sehun?"

"_Mwo_? Kau jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak lagi. Tadi kau bilang kau malu kalau kau yang memulai, kan? Jangan berbohong padaku lagi. Jadi, sejak kapan kau suka Sehun?"

_Skakmat!_

Luhan tak dapat mengelak lagi.

"Xi Luhan kalau aku bertanya, tolong dijawab! Aish, kau ini…" Maki Baekhyun sambil melempar wajah Luhan dengan boneka Doraemon ukuran jumbo milik Xiumin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Baek?" Sungut Luhan. Wajahnya memerah. Astaga, ia benar-benar malu kalau Baekhyun tahu semuanya.

"Makanan dan minuman datang… eh, ada apa ini? Lu, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Xiumin memasuki kamar dengan membawa senampan cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Diletakannya nampan itu di nakas samping kasurnya, kemudian ikut duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Luhan menyukai Sehun. Anak ini akhirnya mau mengaku juga kalau dia suka Sehun. Ck"

"_Mwo_? Kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun? Sejak kapan? Ceritakan pada kami, Lu! Ceritakan!" jerit Xiumin heboh (?). Baekhyun pun ikut heboh dengan Xiumin dan menarik-narik lengan Luhan agar Luhan bercerita.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan kalau kalian seperti ini? Keluh Luhan.

"Ups, mianhae. Hehe. Ceritakan Lu" Kekeh Xiumin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Luhan.

_Flashback_

_Hari ini hari pertama Luhan sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama. Ia merasa setingkat lebih dewasa karena ia bukan anak kecil yang suka usil seperti saat sekolah dasar dulu. Ia menatap kagum bangunan sekolah di depannya, kemudian memasuki lingkungan sekolah tersebut._

_Ia menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk mencari kelasnya, VII-3. Ia berjalan sampai akhirnya di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua, ia menemukan kelasnya._

_Ketika memasuki kelasnya, ia terkejut. Hampir seluruh bangku di kelasnya sudah terisi oleh murid baru lain. Masih ada satu yang tersisa, di barisan kedua dekat meja guru. Ia merasa canggung karena di sebelah bangku kosong itu seorang _namja_._

_DEG!_

_Hati Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak ketika tatapan mata _namja_ itu mengarah ke arahnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, kemudian melambai tanda agar Luhan menghampirinya. Dengan kikuk, Luhan menghampirinya._

"_Kau masuk kelas ini? Sudah punya tempat duduk? Kalau belum punya, kau bisa duduk di sebelahku. Kebetulan di sebelahku kosong" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Ah, _ne_. Aku akan duduk di sini. _Kamsahamnida_"_

"_Namaku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan gugup._

"_Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan"_

"_Xi? Kau bukan orang Korea?"_

"Ne_. sebenarnya aku blasteran Cina-Korea. _Appa_ku orang Cina sedangkan _eomma_ku orang Korea"_

"_Oh, begitu. Sejak kapan kau tinggal di Korea?"_

"_Aku lahir di Beijing. Tapi aku besar di Korea"_

"_Ah, _ne_. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan"_

"_Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sehun"_

"Annyeong_. Bisakah kita berkenalan? Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" Kata _Yeoja_ di depan bangku Sehun dan Luhan._

"_Aku Sehun"_

"_Aku Luhan"_

"Aigoo._ Apakah kalian kembar? Wajah kalian terlihat mirip" mata Baekhyun bersinar. Ia suka sekali melihat orang-orang yang kembar._

"Aniyo_, Baekhyun-_ah_. Kami baru saja saling mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu" kekeh Luhan._

"_Benarkah? _Mianhae_. Aku salah sangka. Hehehe. Kalian terlihat mirip, makanya kukira kalian kembar"_

_Flashback off_

"Jadi kau sudah menyukai Sehun sudah lima tahun, Lu? Astaga!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Luhan menghela napasnya, sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Xiumin hanya diam, karena ia baru bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun ketika memasuki Sekolah menengah atas.

"Kau tidak lelah memendam perasaanmu sendiri selama lima tahun? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri karena cinta yang tak tersampaikan" Cetus Baekhyun. Luhan meneguknya kasar. Untung saja Luhan bukan Baekhyun, jadi ia tak perlu bunuh diri segala hanya karena cinta yang tak terungkapkan. Mengerikan sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Xiumin memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat tadi tercipta. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan kemudian melirik Luhan.

"Semua tergantung Luhan. Kalau Luhan merasa nyaman seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya merasa kasihan denganmu, Lu. Kau tak lelah memendam perasaanmu terus menerus? Nanti kalau Sehun melirik _yeoja_ lain, kau juga yang akan merasakan sakitnya."

"_Molla_. Seharusnya Sehun yang memulai. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hari minggu ini kalian bertemu, kan? Ya sudah. Kalau ia tidak menembakmu, kau yang harus menembaknya. Tidak peduli kau akan diterima atau tidak. Yang penting, dia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu" Kata Xiumin bijak.

"Akan kupikirkan" Putus Luhan akhirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang, kembali ke rencana awal kita. Xiumin-_ah_, kau mempunyai baju apa saja? Akan kuseleksi dulu baju-baju yang mungkin layak pakai untuk _first date_mu" Kata Baekhyun sambil meneliti isi lemari milik Xiumin. Di antara mereka bertiga, Baekhyun memang paling modis. Tak heran jika Baekhyun sering dimintai tolong oleh Xiumin dan Luhan kalau mereka ingin jalan-jalan atau akan kencan seperti yang dialami oleh Xiumin kali ini.

"Apa kalian akan ke Lotte World?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"_Ne_, kami ke Lotte World. Sebenarnya Chen _Oppa_ mengajakku ke laut, tapi kurasa kalau ke laut akan memakan banyak waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi lebih baik ke Lotte World saja"

"Hmm, baiklah. Lu, menurutmu, mana yang lebih cocok. Yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menenteng dua pasang pakaian di tangannya.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjatuhkan pilihannya ke atasan berwarna hijau muda dilapisi blazer berwarna senada serta celana biru malam selutut. Simple namun feminim di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Kau pakai ini saja Xiumin-_ah_. Kalau soal _make up_, pakai _make up_ yang biasa saja. Tidak usah berlebihan. Semoga sukses" Kata Baekhyun sambil memakan cemilan yang dari tadi ia diamkan karena membahas Luhan yang naksir Sehun dan memilihkan pakaian kencan untuk Xiumin.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi. Luhan yang masih bergelut di dunia mimpi harus terbangun ketika _eomma_ membangunkannya.

"Lu, _irreona_. Kau ada janji dengan Sehun, kan? Sekarang dia menunggumu di bawah. Cepatlah" Kata _eomma_nya sambil menyingkap selimut bergambar rusa yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_, lima menit lagi" Kata Luhan yang masih menutup matanya sambil menunjukkan angka lima di tangannya.

"Kau ini. Kasihan Sehun kalau ia harus menunggu lama. Ayo,cepat mandi"

"Aish, _nappeun eomma_" Sungut Luhan sambil bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mengambil handuk di kapstok pintu kamarnya kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

_Eomma_ Luhan hanya berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan anaknya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, tempat di mana Sehun sedang menunggu.

"Sehun-_ah_, tunggu sebentar. Luhan baru saja bangun dan mandi. Kau tahu, kan kalau anak itu memang sudah kebiasaan dari kecil. Suka bangun siang kalau hari libur. Sebentar lagi ia akan ke sini. Kau sudah sarapan, Sehun-_ah_?"

"Sudah, _eomma_" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan. Sebentar, ya. _Eomma_ juga akan membuatkan minuman untukmu"

"Baiklah, _eomma. Kamsahamnida_"

Lima menit berlalu, Sehun merasa bosan. Ia pun mengambil _gadget_nya kemudian memainkan _game_ yang ada di _gadget_nya.

"Sehun-_ah_. Kau sudah lama menunggu? _Mian_, aku terlambat bangun. Hehehe. Ini minuman untukmu. _Eomma_ yang menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu" Kata Luhan sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Sehun.

"Tak usah meminta maaf. Aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanmu. Ck, dasar" Kata Sehun sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Sehun-_ah_?"

"Ke mana saja terserah. Cepat bersiap-siap"

"Aku sudah siap"

"Sebentar, aku menghabiskan minumanku dulu. Oke, _eomma_ di mana? Aku ingin pamit" Kata Sehun sambil berdiri setelah ia menghabiskan minumannya.

"_Eomma_ sedang mandi. Aku sudah minta izin tadi. Ayo jalan"

.

.

.

"Kita ke bukit lagi? Kukira kau tidak suka melihat bunga dandelion di sini" Kekeh Luhan sambil melepas _seatbelt_nya. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku suka suasananya. Bukan suka dandelionnya" Kata Sehun sambil keluar dari mobilnya lalu menggamit lengan Luhan kemudian memasuki hutan agar bisa sampai ke kaki bukit.

Lima belas menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai di kaki bukit. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali berkunjung ke kaki bukit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Kukira kau akan mengajakku ke _mall_ atau semacamnya" Tanya Luhan sambil berbaring di rerumputan yang sedang ia duduki.

"Kau lupa? Ini kan sudah bulan april. Bulan kelahiran kita. Aku ingin merayakannya lebih dulu denganmu"

"Iya juga ya. Ini sudah bulan april, kan? Tidak ada kue ulang tahun, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan sambil melirik Sehun yang masih duduk. Matanya tak bisa berkedip melihat Sehun. Dari tempatnya berbaring, Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat datar dengan rambutnya yang hitam berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Kue ulang tahunnya nanti saja. Aku sengaja membawamu ke sini, aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini hanya berdua denganmu. Kau tidak suka?" Katanya sambil ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia menangkap arti lain dari ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku? Jangan yang berhubungan dengan rusa lagi! Empat tahun yang lalu, setiap kali kau ulang tahun, kau selalu meminta hadiah yang berhubungan dengan rusa terus. Kau ini" Kata Sehun sambil menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Aish, Sehunnie. _Appo_" rintih Luhan.

"Cepat katakan. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" Paksa Sehun. Luhan nampak berpikir.

"Hmm, _molla_. Aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu. Kau bagaimana? Kita kan berselisih delapan hari. Kau lebih dulu berulang tahun dari pada aku. Kau ingin apa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana. Ck, kalau aku sih… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya" Gumam Sehun sambil bangun dari posisi rebahannya. Ia berdecak kesal. Luhan pun ikut bangun juga. Penasaran, apa yang ingin Sehun katakan.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela napasnya, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tahu ini waktu yang tidak pas. Mengenai kebersamaan kita yang tinggal terasa kurang lebih satu tahun lagi kita bersama di sekolah menengah atas, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa, Sehunnie?"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

__ .

.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun? Ayo tebak :D yang berhasil menjawab dapat ciuman gratis dari member EXO :D.

Ngomong-ngomong, EXO-L kayaknya lagi galau gara-gara persoalan tentang Tao itu, ya? Jangan galau dong '-' kita doakan yang terbaik aja. Mudah-mudahan ada titik terang dari permasalahan ini /Cie elah bahasa gue/. Sebenarnya nggak rela juga sih kalo Tao beneran 'keluar', padahal Tao bias ketiga gue setelah Kris dan Luhan -_-.

Tapi semua terserah Tao aja sih. Semoga dia masih mikirin hal ini baik-baik. Gue kasihan sama Suho harus kehilangan tiga member sekaligus dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun. Yang pasti, kita sebagai EXO-L harus yakin apapun keputusan Tao nanti adalah yang terbaik /Oke ini curhat banget/.

Oke, last words for this chapter, jangan lupa review ^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^ Annyeong…


	4. Chapter 3

"_Cepat katakan. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" Paksa Sehun. Luhan nampak berpikir._

"_Hmm, molla. Aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu. Kau bagaimana? Kita kan berselisih delapan hari. Kau lebih dulu berulang tahun dari pada aku. Kau ingin apa?"_

"_Kau ini bagaimana. Ck, kalau aku sih… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya" Gumam Sehun sambil bangun dari posisi rebahannya. Ia berdecak kesal. Luhan pun ikut bangun juga. Penasaran, apa yang ingin Sehun katakan._

"_Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela napasnya, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan._

"_Aku tahu ini waktu yang tidak pas. Mengenai kebersamaan kita yang tinggal terasa kurang lebih satu tahun lagi kita bersama di sekolah menengah atas, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

"_Sesuatu apa, Sehunnie?"_

.

.

.

DANDELION

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Find it ^^

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch! Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kemarin Chanyeol _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu ketika kami latihan band. Dia bilang, kalau kita sudah berada di kelas dua belas beberapa bulan lagi, kita akan jarang bertemu karena kita akan sibuk menjelang ujian akhir. Pada akhirnya akan sulit bagiku untuk mengungkapkan semua ini. Baiklah... aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga" Kata Sehun sambil menghela napasnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Oke, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

"Luhannie, mengenai kata-kataku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menariknya. Sebenarnya… aku memerhatikanmu bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi… sebagai… cinta pertamaku" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata. Tapi setidaknya ia dapat mengakuinya pada Luhan. Seperti kata Chanyeol kemarin, **'**_**ssang namja**_** adalah **_**namja**_** yang berani mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan di dasar hatinya'**.

"_M-mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Hatinya terus berdebar. Ia mengusap-usap telinganya, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku, Oh Sehun mencintaimu Xi Luhan. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. Aku takut ketika kita sudah berada di kelas dua belas beberapa bulan lagi, kita akan semakin jauh karena kita akan sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir dan pada akhirnya akan lebih susah bagiku untuk mengungkapkan ini. Jadi, bagaimana?" Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang mulai terasa dingin. Ditatapnya mata Luhan dengan dalam. Dapat ia rasakan mimik gelisah dari wajah mungil yang dicintainya itu. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya pelan,

"Ya. Aku mau, Sehunnie" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Sehun diam, wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun bingung. Luhan hendak tertawa namun ditahannya.

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Sehunnie. Kau belum mengalami gangguan pendengaran, kan?"

"_Gomapta_, Luhannie. Kau membuatku ingin pingsan sekarang juga mendengar jawabanmu" Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan—yang sekarang statusnya adalah kekasih Sehun.

"Silahkan kalau kau hendak pingsan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kutinggal sendirian di sini"

"Kau tega sekali" Sedih Sehun. Luhan tertawa, "Aku tidak setega itu, Sehunnie. Kau ini bagaimana. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Dandelion" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dan menatap hamparan bunga Dandelion di hadapannya.

"Hmm? Bolehkah kekasih tampanmu ini tahu alasan mengapa kau menyukai Dandelion?" Tanya Sehun menggoda. Luhan tersenyum misterius, kemudian berujar, "Karena… aku mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan di sini. Sebenarnya ada satu alasan lagi, sih. Tapi sepertinya kau tak perlu tahu"

"Kau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan, hm? Baiklah" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan bunag Dandelion yang menari indah ditiup angin.

"_Mwo_? Kau merajuk? Alasan yang satu lagi, nanti akan kuberitahu kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti. Kalau kita masih bersama seperti ini" Luhan seketika terdiam. Entah kenapa ia menjadi ragu apakah ia dan Sehun akan tetap bersama seperti ini atau tidak di masa depan.

"Kita akan tetap bersama, Lu. Kau harus tahu itu. Walaupun nanti ada yang menghalangi kita, sebisa mungkin aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Kau harus mengingatnya. _Arrasseo_?" ucap Sehun serius sambil menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menatap sepasang mata rusa di hadapannya. Luhan tersenyum.

"_Nde_. Aku juga akan berjuang bersamamu jika seandainya ada rintangan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan"

.

.

.

Senin pagi, ketika Luhan baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya—setelah diantar oleh supir keluarga, Luhan dihadiahi oleh sapaan selamat pagi yang melengking heboh dari sang diva, Byun Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong_, Lulu. Apa kabarmu pagi ini?" Pekik Baekhyun sambil meletakkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Luhan. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan berada di koridor tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan terkejut mendengar lengkingan Baekhyun itu. Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan, merasa malu karena suara sahabatnya yang kelewat heboh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekkie. Ada apa kau berisik pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kau belum tahu, Lu? Xiumin kemarin bilang acara kencannya dengan Chen _oppa_ sukses. Dan dia bilang Chen _oppa_ akan mengajaknya kencan lagi nanti, setelah pengumuman kelulusan minggu depan"

"Sukses, ya? Tumben sekali Chen _seonbae_ akan serius menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_" gumam Luhan.

"Maksudmu? Jadi selama ini Chen _oppa_ itu _gay_? Omo! Aku harus mengatakan ini pada Xiumin sebelum dia jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Chen _oppa_" Gumam Baekhyun bersemangat sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri-kanan-depan-belakang guna mencari Xiumin.

"_YA_! bukan begitu maksudku! Kau tahu sendiri, kan Chen _seonbae_ selalu usil dengan orang. Dia selalu memberi harapan palsu pada _yeoja_ lain. Nah, sekarang aku bingung mengapa dia begitu mengejar Xiumin. Kau ini, seharusnya kau cari faktanya dulu baru bertindak" Kata Luhan kesal sambil duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, begitu. Hehe. _Mianhae_" Kekeh Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku menelponmu tapi ternyata nomormu tidak aktif. Kau ke mana saja dengan Sehun?"

"_Handphone_ ku _lowbatt_. Kami tidak ke mana-mana. Hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian di bukit"

"Hanya itu? Aku tidak yakin"

"Tidak yakin apa, Baekkie? Sudahlah, jangan mengarang cerita"

"Yakin tidak ada apa-apa? Kemarin ketika aku membuka LINE, kulihat status Sehun sedang berbunga-bunga. Kalian sudah jadian?"

"Hmmm. Kalau iya, memang kenapa, Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat seceria mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, takutnya Baekhyun akan bersikap berlebihan lagi.

"_Mwo_? K-kau? Benar-benar sudah jadian dengan Sehun? _Omo_! Akhirnyaaaa" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Lagi-lagi Luhan merutuk dirinya. Tuh, kan! Baru saja dipikirkan, Baekhyun langsung heboh.

"Baek, lepaskan. Kau membuatku sesak" Kata Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Kau! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sesaat setelah kau jadian dengan Sehun! Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan sih?"

"Bukan begitu. Sudahlah. Jangan membahas itu lagi. Sekarang, pikirkan bagaimana nasib kita. Tiga minggu lagi kita ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Kau mau tinggal kelas karena tidak belajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aish, Lu. Sebentar lagi kelas XII lulus. Ahh, aku akan semakin jarang bertemu dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ku"

"Kalian berpisah hanya satu tahun. Setelah itu kan kalian akan berada di satu universitas nantinya. Itupun kalau kau lulus tes masuk universitasnya. Jangan berlebihan" Kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran Fisika—pelajaran pertama hari ini.

"Kau ini… Pangeranmu datang, Lu" nada Baekhyun yang awalnya kesal berubah jadi manis ketika melihat Sehun memasuki kelas.

"_Annyeong_, Luhannie. Selamat pagi" Sapa Sehun ketika ia sudah berada di samping meja Luhan

"_Ya_! Kau tak menyapaku? Kau anggap aku apa setelah lima tahun ini huh?" Dengus Baekhyun sebal. Sehun tertawa.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun" Cengir Sehun yang dibalas dengusan sebal oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, jangan memasang ekspresi begitu. Kau terlihat jelek. Nanti Chanyeol _oppa_ akan menjauh darimu. Kkk~" gemas Luhan sambil mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"Kau dan Sehun sama-sama menyebalkan. Aish" Sungut Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa.

.

.

.

Musim ujian kenaikan telah berakhir. Tinggal menunggu hasil agar murid Seoul International High School agar siswa kelas X dan XI bisa naik kelas.

Berbeda dengan suasana kantin yang sangat ramai dipenuhi siswa karena kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai, di atap sekolah itu sangatlah sunyi karena hanya ada dua orang yang berada di sana. Yang satu sedang menggambar di buku sketsanya, dan yang satu lagi sedang mendengarkan musik lewat ipodnya.

Suasana sangat hening saat itu, sampai salah seorang yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat ipod itu mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatap bosan pada orang yang sedang menggambar.

"Lu, sampai kapan kau mengabaikan aku dan sibuk dengan buku sketsamu itu?" Keluhnya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau juga sibuk dengan ipodmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengabaikanmu juga. Tsk"

"Kau dulu yang mengabaikanku" balasnya sambil mencubit pipi sang _yeoja_ yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sebulan ini.

"Kau sedang menggambar apa?" Tanyanya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat pada sang _yeoja_. Sang _yeoja_ langsung menutup buku sketsanya.

"Rahasia dong, Sehunnie. Nanti, kalau waktunya pas. Akan aku kasih lihat"

"Lu, kau tega sekali. Itu pasti masih sangat lama" Katanya merajuk. Luhan pun sontak tertawa melihatnya.

"Sehunnie, kau sangat lucu kalau merajuk seperti itu. Cup cup. Itu tidak akan lama. Tenang saja" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Kau pasti menggambar _namja_ lain. Kau mulai nakal, hm? Mencoba selingkuh dariku" gumam Sehun cemburu.

"_Aniya_! Kau kira aku _yeoja_ apa, huh?" Kata Luhan sambil memukulkan buku sketsanya ke kepala Sehun. Setelah beberapa kali kepalanya terbentur buku sketsa Luhan, dengan sigap ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada sepasang mata elang yang memancarkan mimik kesakitan. Hening. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam, menanti apa yang akan terjadi meskipun pikirannya sudah memikirkan hal _itu_.

Chu~

Kedua bibir itu saling menempel. Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sedangkan Sehun memejamkan matanya karena ia sendiri terlalu gugup.

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun! Xi Luhan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Teriakan Baekhyun sontak membuat keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"A-ada apa, Baek?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Wajahnya mulai merona merah menahan malu. Sedangkan Sehun menjambak rambutnya kesal, momen terindahnya bersama Luhan menjadi rusak gara-gara kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah jam pulang. Kim _Kyojangnim_—kepala Sekolah— menginstruksikannya. Kita akan libur sampai pembagian rapor minggu depan" Kata Baekhyun yang masih _shock_ melihat adegan _kissing scene_ di hadapannya.

"A-ah, _keurae_. Kau duluan saja, Baek. Terima kasih infonya" Kata Luhan sambil membereskan peralatan menggambarnya yang berserakan.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Sehun-_ah_, Luhan-_ah_, jangan lupa, besok sore kalian ke rumahku. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang salah tingkah.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang" Kata Sehun sambil mengambil tasnya kemudian menggamit tangan Luhan untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Di rumah Baekhyun, sudah mulai berdatangan sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Xiumin yang datang bersama Chen serta Chanyeol—kekasihnya. Karena ini hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, maka yang datang hanya sahabat-sahabat dekat Baekhyun saja.

"Xiuminnie, kau sudah menghubungi Luhan? Aish, Sehun dan Luhan ke mana , sih?" Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun sekarang. Panggangan dan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dipanggang pun sudah tersedia. Mereka hanya akan pesta _barbeque_ saja.

"Katanya masih di jalan. Sebentar lagi sampai" Jawab Xiumin yang sedang duduk di bangku taman berdua dengan Chen.

"Ya sudah, Baekkie. Tunggu saja" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk imut.

"_Aigoo_. Pacarku imut sekali kalau begini" Gombal Chanyeol.

"_Cheesy_ sekali" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Annyeong_. Maaf kami lama. Tadi ada masalah sedikit di jalan. Hehe" Kata Luhan. Di belakangnya ada Sehun.

"Tak apa. Ayo kita mulai pestanya" Kata Baekhyun sambil menuju panggangan. Chanyeol pun menyusul dengan membawakan makanan yang akan mereka panggang.

"Baek, _saengil chukkae_. Ini kado dariku dan Sehun" Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang ke Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun-_ah_, Luhan-_ah_. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku bukan sahabatmu, Baek? Tega sekali" Sungut Xiumin yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Wajahnya dibuat sok sedih.

"Kau kenapa baru bertemu dengan kami waktu kelas sepuluh, huh? Haha, ayo sini. Kau juga sahabat terbaikku" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_. Bisakah kita memanggang makanannya sekarang juga? Aku sangat lapar" Celetuk Chen. Baekhyun merengut kesal melihat wajah Chen yang menurutnya tanpa dosa, karena telah merusak momennya bersama sahabatnya.

"_Oppa_… kau merusak suasana, tahu" Xiumin menonjok pelan lengan Chen. Chen hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika Luhan baru saja sampai di rumahnya dengan di antar oleh Sehun. Ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu, dilihatnya sang ayah sedang duduk angkuh di sofa bersama ibunya.

"_Eomma_. Aku pulang" Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan seorang lelaki yang sudah mulai tua di samping ibunya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Lu? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku dari rumah temanku. Dia berulang tahun hari ini. Ini jam sembilan malam. _Waeyo_?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Tidak baik anak perempuan pulang malam. Kau pulang dengan siapa? _Namja_?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"_Ne_, memangnya kenapa, _appa_? Dia kekasihku" Luhan membalas. Ia tahu kalau ia keterlaluan karena selalu membalas pertanyaan ayahnya dengan nada ketus. Tapi rasa kesalnya terhadap ayahnya lebih besar dari pada rasa bersalahnya karena melawan.

"Kau… apa _namja_ itu anak baik-baik? Menjadi kekasihmu saja sudah membuatmu pulang malam. Apalagi ketika dia sudah menjadi suamimu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekasihku, _appa_! Dia anak baik-baik. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku keluar dan pulang malam. Bukannya kau selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan? Maka dari itu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Berhentilah berkata buruk kepadanya, _appa_"

"Jin Ri-_ya_, lihat! Anakmu sudah berani melawan kata-kataku! Kau selaku _eomma_nya apa kau mengajarinya berkata kasar begitu, _eoh_?"

_Eomma_ Luhan terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah geram suaminya yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan _eomma_. Seharusnya kau berkaca, _appa_. _Eomma_ telah merawatku dengan baik. Apa kau selalu berada di rumah? Apa kau selalu memerhatikan keluargamu? Aku lebih baik hidup miskin tapi punya keluarga yang 'utuh' daripada hidup bergelimangan harta tetapi mempunyai ayah yang buruk sepertimu. Aku kecewa padamu, _appa_"

"Xi Luhan. Berani-beraninya kau. Kalau begitu, setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, kau akan kukirim ke Beijing. Kau lebih baik tinggal di sana. Korea membuatmu menjadi anak pembangkang. Dan kau… akan kujodohkan dengan anak dari kolega bisnis _appa_. Persiapkan dirimu sekarang juga"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana? Yang kemaren ngejawab Sehun bakal nembak Luhan, selamat ya. Kalian dapat hadiah ciuman dari member EXO~~~~~

Konfliknya udah mulai aku munculin yah. Tuh appanya Luhan mau ngejodohin Luhan dan Luhan bakal pindah ke Beijing :D konfliknya kurang hot ya? Huhuu.. _Mian_ aku nggak bisa bikin konflik yang susah:D Tapi menurutku Luhan dijodohin pas Luhan dan Sehun baru jadian itu sudah masuk konflik kok :v /iyain aja/.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal mulai banyak nangis-nangisnya (?). Jadi siapin tisu ya kalo mau baca chapter selanjutnya :D

Review juseyo :3


	5. Chapter 4

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekasihku, _appa_! Dia anak baik-baik. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku keluar dan pulang malam. Bukannya kau selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan? Maka dari itu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Berhentilah berkata buruk kepadanya, _appa_"_

"_Jin Ri-_ya_, lihat! Anakmu sudah berani melawan kata-kataku! Kau selaku _eomma_nya apa kau mengajarinya berkata kasar begitu, _eoh_?"_

Eomma_ Luhan terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah geram suaminya yang ditujukan untuknya itu._

"_Jangan menyalahkan _eomma_. Seharusnya kau berkaca, _appa_. _Eomma_ telah merawatku dengan baik. Apa kau selalu berada di rumah? Apa kau selalu memerhatikan keluargamu? Aku lebih baik hidup miskin tapi punya keluarga yang 'utuh' daripada hidup bergelimangan harta tetapi mempunyai ayah yang buruk sepertimu. Aku kecewa padamu, _appa_"_

"_Xi Luhan. Berani-beraninya kau. Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan, setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, kau akan kukirim ke Beijing. Kau lebih baik tinggal di sana. Korea membuatmu menjadi anak pembangkang. Dan kau… akan kujodohkan dengan anak dari kolega bisnis _appa_. Persiapkan dirimu sekarang juga"_

.

.

.

DANDELION

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Find it ^^

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch! Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"_M-mwo_? _Appa_, aku tidak mau! Jangan seperti itu, _appa_! Kumohon. Aku menyayangi Sehun" isak Luhan. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia sungguh marah dengan appanya.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Xi Luhan. Sekarang cepat pergi ke kamarmu atau kekasihmu yang bernama Sehun itu akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Xi Lao Gao. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kasihan Luhan" _eomma_ Luhan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan mengusap bahu suaminya pelan. Matanya sembab akibat menangis melihat keadaan keluarganya sekarang.

"Dia sudah berani melawanku, Jin Ri-_ya_. Aku sudah lelah terus-menerus berada di kantor, bukannya disambut dengan baik oleh Luhan, malah terus bertengkar dengannya. Bagaimana aku tidak emosi?" bentak _appa_ Luhan sambil melirik ke arah istrinya dan anak semata wayangnya.

"Itu salah _appa_! Mengapa _appa_ jarang pulang ke rumah? Mengapa _appa_ lebih betah berada di apartemen dekat kantor dari pada berada di rumah bersamaku dan _eomma_? Apakah _appa_ tidak berpikir begitu, _eoh_? Aku merindukan _appa_ku yang dulu. Bukan _appa_ yang sekarang. Aku membencimu, _appa_" teriak Luhan sambil berlari kencang menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia mengunci kamarnya dari dalam dan menangis keras di balik bantal bergambar rusa kesayangannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi sampai jam berapa ia menangis. Hingga akhirnya ketika jam akan menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, Luhan akhirnya berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

.

.

.

_Perjodohan. Aku sungguh membenci kata itu. Keadaan ini mengharuskanku untuk berpisah dengan orang yang kucintai dan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis _appa_. Mungkin untuk keuntungan perusahaan _appa_ dan rekan bisnisnya. Beliau hanya memikirkan materi duniawi. _Appa_ tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang ku mau untuk kebahagiaanku di masa depan. Sehun-_ah_, aku harus bagaimana? Tolong bantu aku. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu…_

Hari-hari Luhan tidak pernah terasa sangat berat seperti sekarang ini. Ketika ia dan Sehun masih dalam tahap _friendzone_ dulu pun tak membuatnya merasa hidupnya tak berarti seperti sekarang ini. Perkataan _appa_nya beberapa hari yang lalu masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana bisa ia akan dipulangkan ke Beijing dan tiba-tiba dijodohkan setelah lulus sekolah nanti? Benar-benar sebuah bencana ketika ia baru bisa merasakan arti bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Luhan-_ah_, bolehkah _eomma_ masuk?" Tanya _eomma_ Luhan di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Masuklah, _eomma_" Luhan mengizinkan. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menyandar pada _dashboard_ ranjangnya. _Eomma_nya duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, _eomma_?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Eomma_ sudah membicarakannya dengan _appa_mu. _Eomma_ sedang berusaha agar kau tidak pergi ke Beijing dan tidak dijodohkan. _Eomma_ tahu kau sangat mencintai Sehun" Kata _eomma_ sambil mengusap pelan rambut anaknya.

"_Eomma_… kenapa _appa_ seperti itu? Seingatku, ketika aku kecil, _appa_ orang yang hangat, ramah, dan tidak pernah marah. Tapi kenapa ketika _appa_ mulai sibuk dengan perusahaannya, dia mulai berubah? Kenapa _appa_ berubah, _eomma_? Aku merindukan _appa_ yang dulu. Aku seperti tidak mengenal _appa_ku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal _namja_ itu. Bagaimana bisa kami dijodohkan? Apakah _namja_ itu orang yang baik, _eomma_? Bagaimana reaksi Sehun kalau aku benar-benar dijodohkan?" Luhan menangis di pelukan _eomma_nya. Ia merasakan tangan lembut sang _eomma_ membelai punggungnya menenangkan.

"_Nan molla_. Jika seandainya itu terjadi, _eomma_ harap _namja_ itu anak yang baik-baik. Berdoa saja agar _appa_mu membatalkan rencananya. Sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam. Besok kau masuk sekolah, kan? Mulai besok kau akan mulai sibuk, Luhannie. Belajar yang giat, ya? Semoga kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik. _Jalljayo_" _eomma_ berdiri kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"_Jalljayo, eomma_. _Saranghae_" Kata Luhan sambil berbaring dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

Hari pertama di kelas dua belas. Luhan dengan bangga memakai seragamnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sih sebenarnya. Yang membedakannya dari seragam tahun lalu adalah dasinya. Sekarang di dasinya terdapat tiga garis putih yang berarti ia anak kelas tiga.

Setelah selesai dengan seragam dan peralatan sekolahnya, Luhan meletakkan tas di punggungnya kemudian turun ke lantai satu dan menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi _eomma_" katanya sambil mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Selamat pagi. Ini sarapan spesial untuk anak _eomma_ yang sekarang sudah kelas dua belas" sapa ibunya sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dan susu vanilla kesukaan Luhan.

"Wah, _gomawo eomma_. Nasi goreng buatan _eomma_ paling enak sedunia. _Eomma jjang_" kata Luhan sambil melahap nasi gorengnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan anaknya yang mulai beranjak dewasa ini.

"_Appa_ di mana, _eomma_?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Biasa. Sudah berangkat bekerja lagi setengah jam yang lalu. Nanti sore beliau berangkat ke Kanada. Perusahaan di sana ada masalah"

"Oh" Sahut Luhan singkat lalu meminum susunya.

_**TING NONG TING NONG**_

"Sepertinya Sehun sudah datang, ya? Sebentar, _eomma_ bukakan dulu pintunya"

Tak sampai dua menit, ibu Luhan kembali ke meja makan diiringi dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi Lulu" sapa Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Sehunnie"

"Kau sudah sarapan, Sehun-_ah_?" Tanya Ibu Luhan sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk Sehun.

"Sudah _eomma_"

"Ini buatmu Sehun-_ah_. Minumlah" kata Ibu Luhan sambil menyerahkan segelas susu Vanilla, sama dengan Luhan.

"_Kamsahamnida eomma_. Maaf merepotkanmu pagi-pagi begini"

"Tak apa. Kau juga anakku, Sehun-_ah_. Lagi pula kau kekasihnya Luhan, bukan? Jadi tak perlu sungkan dengan _eomma_" Ibu Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika wajah Luhan yang mulai memerah.

"Kalian… mengingatkan _eomma_ ketika _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang berpacaran"

"_M-mwo_?" Luhan bingung.

"Huum, dulu _eomma_ juga berpacaran dengan _appa_ ketika kami masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Awal berpacaran juga keadaannya begini, _eomma_ sedang sarapan ketika _appa_mu menjemput _eomma_ ke sekolah"

"Pasti _aboeji_ sangat tampan ketika masih sekolah" Puji Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar, Sehun-_ah_. Dulu _appa_ Luhan sangat tampan. Banyak siswa _yeoja_ lain yang mengidolakannya karena _appa_ Luhan dulu sangat populer. Tapi mendadak mereka iri dengan _eomma_ karena _eomma_ berpacaran dengan _appa_"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau dulu _appa_ sangat populer. Apakah _appa_ dulu sekolah di Korea?"

"Ya. Dia pindah ke Korea ketika kami berada di kelas sebelas. _Appa_mu pindah karena _Haraboeji_ membuka cabang perusahaannya di Korea" Jelas Ibu Luhan bahagia karena mengenang masa-masa indah yang dulu tercipta.

"Aah, _eomma_. Sepertinya aku dan Luhan harus berangkat sekolah sekarang. Setengah jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Kata Sehun sambil melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

Luhan pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian mengecup kedua pipi ibunya dan berangkat bersama Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Kata ibu Luhan sesaat sebelum Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

Di perjalanan, Luhan kembali teringat tentang perkataan _appa_nya tempo hari. Ia mulai merasa pusing. Biasanya _appa_nya selalu serius dengan perkataannya. _'semoga saja tidak terjadi. _Appa_ tidak mungkin mengirimku ke Beijing dan menjodohkanku di sana'_ Batin Luhan meskipun ia sendiri juga tidak yakin.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat" Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Luhan pun balas menggenggam dan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya bingung setelah lulus nanti akan kuliah di mana" Setidaknya ia setengah berbohong kali ini. Luhan juga mulai pusing akan kuliah di mana setelah lulus nanti.

"Ah, _keurae_. Bagaimana kalau kita mendaftar di Yonsei University? Dan bisakah kita satu jurusan nantinya?"

"Sebenarnya… _appa_ku mengusulkan agar aku kuliah di Beijing nanti" _'dan akan dijodohkan juga di sana' _batin Luhan.

Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Luhan tentang kuliah di Beijing barusan. Namun, ia tutupi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kau menyetujui usulan _appa_mu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia berharap agar Luhan mengatakan tidak. Biarkan ia menjadi egois kali ini. Ia tidak ingin jauh sedikitpun dari kekasih cantiknya ini. Jauh sedikit dari Luhan mungkin bisa membuatnya gila.

"Aku masih memikirkannya, Sehunnie. Ini cukup membingungkan. Jujur, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu"

"Kalau kau ingin kuliah di Beijing, tak apa. Kita hanya terpisah selama tiga setengah tahun, bukan? Saat liburan kita masih bisa bertemu. Aku benar, kan?" Kata Sehun mempererat genggamannya. Luhan meringis. Kalau begitu, ia mungkin akan dengan senang hati kuliah di Beijing. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, Luhan akan dijodohkan. _Appa_nya terlalu serius untuk diajak bercanda.

"Aah, atau begini saja. Aku juga akan mendaftar di universitas yang sama denganmu di Beijing. Jadi, kita akan tetap bersama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun semangat. Luhan mendadak lemas. Kalau sampai terjadi, mungkin akan lebih gawat.

"_Aniya. Molla_. Aku akan mencoba mengatakan pada _appa_ku kalau aku ingin kuliah di Korea saja" Kata Luhan sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"_Jja_. Kita sudah di sekolah. Ayo" kata Sehun keluar dari mobilnya yang diikuti oleh Luhan. Sehun menggamit tangan Luhan lalu berjalan santai memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas mereka, Sehun dan Luhan dihadiahi tatapan memuja dan iri oleh para _hoobae_ mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang memuja Sehun adalah murid _yeoja_ baru kelas X yang baru pertama kali melihat Sehun.

"Ehhem… sepertinya ada yang akan menjadi _seonbae_ idola" Lirik Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian tersenyum geli dan mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya itu, "Kau cemburu, hm?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku tidak cemburu" Balas Luhan cepat. Ia menghindari tatapan dari mata elang tersebut. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang kalau menatap mata itu lama-lama. "Yakin tidak cemburu? Kalau begitu, tak apa kan kalau aku mendekati salah satu _hoobae_ baru kita? Tadi ketika di depan ruang musik aku melihat salah satu _yeoja_. Dia lebih imut darimu, Lu"

"_Ya_! Mati saja kau, Oh Sehun!" Kesal Luhan. Sehun tertawa lepas kemudian merangkul bahu Luhan. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku berjanji! Karena hati dan cintaku hanya untuk Oh Luhan saja" rayu Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu melepas rangkulan Sehun di bahunya dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang hanya beberapa meter saja dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

"Lu, setelah ini kita ke mana?" Kata Sehun ketika jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir. Luhan duduk di depan Sehun, berdua dengan Baekhyun—mereka sekelas lagi di kelas dua belas, sedangkan Xiumin berada di kelas lain karena sistemnya memang diacak—.

"_Molla_. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di kantin? Setelah itu kita ke taman Dandelion di kaki bukit lagi" Cengir Luhan.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Baek, kami duluan, ya. Kau akan dijemput Chanyeol _oppa_, kan? Hati-hati di jalan. _Annyeong_" Kata Luhan sambil keluar dari kelas.

"Tsk, dasar pasangan baru. Aku jadi dilupakan" Sungut Baekhyun yang juga mulai keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie. Bagaimana kalau kita liburan setelah ujian nanti?" Kata Luhan. Mereka sudah berada di kaki bukit. Menikmati suasana tenang dengan ditemani hamparan bunga dandelion lagi.

"Liburan? Ke mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ke mana saja. Hanya berdua. Bagaimana?" Luhan antusias.

"Boleh. Bagaimana kalau kita ke luar negeri?" Usul Sehun.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita ke Jepang. Aku merindukan Jepang" Sahut Luhan antusias. Sehun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Indonesia? Ke Bali, mungkin? _Eomma_ku pernah ke sana. Kata beliau pantai di sana bagus"

"Hmm, boleh. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada _eomma_. Biar _eomma_ku yang mengurus semuanya. _Eomma_ punya kenalan yang bekerja di bagian travel" jelas Luhan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Lu…" Kata Sehun pelan. Luhan menoleh, "hmm? _Wae_, Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Bukankah itu ide bagus?" Kata Sehun sembari bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan wajahnya berbinar senang. Luhan terkejut.

"_M-mwo_? Kau bilang apa?" Luhan juga ikut bangkit dan menatap Sehun dengan perasaan gamang.

"Hanya tunangan dulu. Kalau kita sudah lulus kuliah nanti, baru kita menikah. Bagaimana? Aku sungguh menantikan momen itu" Cengir Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"_Wae_? Kau tak suka?" Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu, Sehunnie. Aku hanya…"

"_Wae_?"

"_Aniya_"

"Kau… ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, huh? Katakan padaku, Luhannie" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ditatapnya kekasih cantiknya yang sedang menampilkan wajah gelisahnya.

"_Aniya_. Ayo kita pulang. Tadi Goo _seonsaengnim_ memberi kita tugas rumah, kan? Aku ingin mengerjakannya"

"Katakan, Lu. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak mau cerita padaku? Aku bisa kau percaya, Luhannie"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kau jangan berburuk sangka begitu. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Istirahat. Makan malam. Lalu mengerjakan tugas rumah dan tidur. Aku lelah, Sehunnie" bentak Luhan. Wajahnya memanas. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang. Kau harus tahu, Lu. Kalau kau ada masalah, atau apapun. Tolong, cerita padaku. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Aku kekasihmu" lirih Sehun. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan sembunyikan dari dirinya. Ia hanya perlu percaya pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang" Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun menghembuskan napas beratnya kemudian mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Di perjalanan pulang, hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya. Sehun hendak membuka percakapan, namun urung karena melihat wajah muram yang dipancarkan Luhan.

"Lu, sudah sampai" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Luhan. Luhan tersentak.

"Ah. _N-ne_. Aku masuk dulu. Kau hati-hati di jalan, Sehunnie"

"Belajar yang rajin. Ingat perkataanku ketika kita berada di kaki bukit tadi. _Saranghae_" Kata Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan.

"_Nado_. Hati-hati di jalan, Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil Sehun dan membuka pintu pagar. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah pergi. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Bagaimana jika _appa_ benar-benar menjodohkanku? Aku lebih baik mati saja dari pada harus berpisah dengan Sehun" Lirihnya sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Eomma_. Aku pulang"

"_Eoh_? _Wasseo_? Kau sudah makan malam? _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sup ayam kesukaanmu di meja makan. Tinggal kau panaskan saja di oven selama tiga menit" kata Ibu Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menonton sebuah drama.

"_Kamsahamnida, eomma_. Aku ke kamar dulu"

.

.

.

TBC dengan tidak elitnya -_-

Nungguin ya? Haha… mian baru bisa update~~

Ke depannya mungkin aku akan jarang update ya~~ soalnya aku udah mulai sibuk nih. Aku sibuk ngurusin segala macam hal yang bersangkutan dengan kuliah, karena kemaren aku lulus SNMPTN. Jadinya mulai sibuk tes wawancara, tes kesehatan dan ini itu. Aku juga mau debut dance cover dalam waktu dekat (?) jadi mungkin aku akan jarang update~

Tapi akan aku usahakan tetap ngeupdate ffnya kok. Kalau banyak yang suka juga sih~

Reviewnya jangan lupa :3


	6. Chapter 5

"_Belajar yang rajin. Ingat perkataanku ketika kita berada di kaki bukit tadi. Saranghae" Kata Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan._

"_Nado. Hati-hati di jalan, Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil Sehun dan membuka pintu pagar. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah pergi. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar._

"_Bagaimana jika appa benar-benar menjodohkanku? Aku lebih baik mati saja dari pada harus berpisah dengan Sehun" Lirihnya sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

"_Eomma. Aku pulang"_

"_Eoh? Wasseo? Kau sudah makan malam? Eomma sudah menyiapkan sup ayam kesukaanmu di meja makan. Tinggal kau panaskan saja di oven selama tiga menit" kata Ibu Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menonton sebuah drama._

"_Kamsahamnida, eomma. Aku ke kamar dulu"_

.

.

.

DANDELION

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Ibu Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin &amp; Baekhyun

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch! Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri. Enjoy this chapter ^^

.

.

.

Ibu Luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan. Aneh sekali. Beliau menengok jam dinding di ruang makan. Ini sudah jam 06.45, biasanya Luhan sudah ada di meja makan. Dengan sedikit tergesa, beliau naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya Luhan masih bergulung di balik selimut rusanya. Luhan masih tidur? Ia bisa terlambat kalau jam 06.47 masih berada di dunia mimpi.

"Lu, _irreona_" kata Ibu Luhan pelan sambil menepuk pelan badan Luhan. Tak ada respon. Beliau terus menepuk badan Luhan. Sampai akhirnya beliau merasa ada yang aneh, beliau langsung menyingkap selimut Luhan. Wajah Luhan tertutup rambut panjangnya. Beliau menepikan rambut tersebut, kemudian terkejut ketika dilihatnya Luhan terbaring pucat.

"Lu, _gwaenchana_? Kau sakit? Mau istirahat di rumah saja? Nanti biar _eomma_ buatkan surat, biar Sehun yang mengambilnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun sampai" kata beliau sambil mengusap wajah Luhan yang sedang panas tinggi.

"Aku… baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Sebentar lagi aku akan bangun" lirih Luhan. Matanya tertutup. Merasakan tubuhnya yang terus menggigil kedinginan sejak tengah malam tadi.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau istirahatlah di rumah. Tidak masuk sekolah selama satu hari tidak akan membuatmu tidak lulus sekolah. _Eomma_ akan buatkan surat izinmu dan semangkuk bubur. Kau tetaplah berbaring di sini. _Arrasseo_?"

"_Ne. Gomawo, eomma_" sahut Luhan pelan.

Ibu Luhan dengan cekatan mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen di meja belajar Luhan. Kemudian menuliskan surat izin untuk Luhan. Setelah selesai, beliau mendudukkan dirinya di bangku teras rumah. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Beberapa menit menunggu, mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Luhan. Ibu Luhan kemudian berlari membukakan pintu pagar.

"Sehun-_ah_. _Eomma_ titip surat izin Luhan, ya. Dia demam. Jadi dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini" Kata Ibu Luhan sambil memberikan surat tersebut kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa Luhan sakit, _eomma_? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa mendadak jatuh sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"_Eomma _juga tak tahu. Mungkin ada yang lagi mengganggu pikirannya, makanya dia jatuh sakit"

"Kemarin Luhan bersikap aneh padaku, _eomma_. _Eomma_ tahu mengapa Luhan mendadak ketus padaku?" tanya Sehun yang teringat kejadian kemarin saat di kaki bukit. Ibu Luhan mendadak bungkam. Ia teringat ancaman suaminya mengenai perjodohan itu. Mungkin itu yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan sampai ia jatuh sakit seperti ini. Beliau segera mengubah wajah berpikirnya menjadi wajah sumringah.

"Soal itu, _eomma_ tak tahu. Nanti akan _eomma_ tanyakan padanya. Kau cepatlah ke sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat" suruh Ibu Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"_Eomma_. Bolehkah saat pulang sekolah nanti aku menjenguk Luhan? Mungkin aku akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Xiumin juga ke sini" tanya Sehun sebelum melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

"Boleh saja. Cepatlah ke sekolah. Sampaikan salam _eomma_ untuk Baekhyun dan Xiumin"

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Nanti akan kusampaikan. Aku pergi sekolah dulu. _Annyeonghaseyo_" katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan beranjak menuju sekolah.

Setelah mobil Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya, Ibu Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Luhan semangkuk bubur. Setelah selesai, beliau mengambil obat penurun demam di kotak P3K, lalu meletakkannya di sebuah nampan, di sebelah mangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih hangat.

"Lu, duduklah. Makan dulu buburnya lalu minum obatnya" Kata beliau sambil mulai menyuapi Luhan. Luhan memakan buburnya dengan pelan karena tenggorokannya sangat susah untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Setelah menghabiskan buburnya, Luhan meneguk sedikit air putihnya, meminum obatnya, dan menghabiskan air putihnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau mendadak sakit, Lu? Kau pasti ada pikiran, bukan? Apa ini masalah perkataan _appa_mu tempo hari?"

"_Ne_. Tadi malam setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas, aku langsung memikirkan itu sampai jam tiga pagi. Ketika aku baru bangun tidur beberapa jam yang lalu, aku merasa kedinginan, _eomma_. Makanya aku jadi sakit"

"Jangan memikirkan apa-apa dulu kalau kau ingin sembuh. Baiklah, karena kau sudah minum obat, _eomma_ akan berangkat bekerja. Butik _eomma_ tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Sebentar lagi mungkin Kyungsoo akan ke sini. Oh, iya Lu. Nanti siang setelah pulang sekolah Sehun, Baekhyun dan Xiumin katanya akan menjengukmu" Kata Ibu Luhan sambil membereskan mangkuk dan gelas bekas sarapan Luhan tadi.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo _eonni_ tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Biasanya jurusan seni di kampus Kyungsoo _eonni_ jarang sekali libur atau mempunyai jadwal kosong pada pagi seperti ini.

"Katanya tidak ada. _Eomma_ tinggal _ne_. Semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Ibu Luhan sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Hati-hati di jalan"

Hening.

Luhan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ponsel! Sejak kemarin sore, ia belum menyentuh ponselnya.

Ia meraih ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Dibukanya _locksreen_ itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum, melihat _wallpaper _dirinya dengan Sehun, yang diambil ketika hari pertama mereka resmi berpacaran.

"_Bogoshipo_, Sehunnie…"

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka sedikit, dari sana menyembul sebuah kepala mungil dengan sepasang mata bulat yang bersinar khawatir.

"Luhannie… boleh _eonni_ masuk?" sapanya. Luhan duduk. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Masuklah Kyungie _eonni_"

"Ini, _eonni_ bawakan buah kesukaanmu. Cepat sembuh, sayang" kata Kyungsoo sambil menaruh keranjang buah yang berisi apel, anggur, dan jeruk. Luhan tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Kyungsoo _eonni_ memang tahu apa yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Wah, _gomapta_, _eonni_. Luhannie menyayangi Kyungsoo _eonni_. Oh iya, di mana _bubble tea_ ku? Aku merindukan _bubble tea_ku" kata Luhan sambil ber_aegyo_. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Mendengar pernyataan terakhir Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung menepuk dahinya.

"_Ya_! Kau masih sakit. Tidak boleh minum _bubble tea_! Tunggu sampai kau sembuh dulu baru kau bisa meminumnya!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan wajah satansoo nya -_-

"Aish, _eonni_. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tsk" sungut Luhan sambil mencomot satu apel dari keranjang.

"Kenapa kau jadi sakit, Luhannie? Tidak biasanya kau jadi sakit begini…" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku malu menceritakannya _eonni_. Nanti _eonni_ jadi heboh sendiri" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo memang sering menertawakan masalah yang dihadapi Luhan dan mengejeknya di hadapan seluruh keluarga besar ketika sedang berkumpul. Salah satu sifat Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan ilfil sebenarnya.

"Ya ampun, Luhannie. _Eonni_ janji tidak akan menertawakanmu. _Eonni_ sudah tidak seperti itu lagi" gemas Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi adik sepupu tercintanya ini.

"Aku tidak percaya" Sungut Luhan masih ragu-ragu.

"Sungguh? Ya sudah. _Eonni_ pulang saja, ya. _Eonni_ mau menghubungi Jongin _oppa_ dulu agar dia menjemput _eonni_ di rumahmu. Lebih baik _eonni_ jalan-jalan dari pada menemani orang yang tidak mau percaya dengan _eonni_"

"_ANDWAEEEE_" teriak Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan pura-pura bingungnya.

"_Wae_? _Eonni_ ingin ke Myeongdong. Kebetulan hari ini _eonni_ ada kencan dengan Jongin ke sana. Kau mau ikut? Tapi kau masih sakit, sih. Lain kali saja, ya" Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Luhan sekarang. Memerah antara demam dan amarahnya bercampur jadi satu.

"_Eonni_ tidak boleh ke mana-mana sampai _eomma_ pulang dari butik. Batalkan saja acara kencannya dengan Jongin _oppa_. Besok kan masih bisa. Ayolah, _eonni_. Aku merindukan _eonni_. Sudah lama kita tidak bergosip ria. Ayolah _eonni_" kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen lollipop kepada _eomma_nya.

"_Ne_, _ne_. _Eonni_ tidak akan ke mana-mana. _Eonni_ akan menemani Luhan sampai _eomma_ pulang. Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Umurmu sudah delapan belas, Lu. Ck, dasar"

"_Eonniiii_… _Nappeun_"

"_Mwoya_? Siapa yang _nappeun_, hm?"

"_Eonni_. Bweekk" kata Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo mengambil boneka rusa yang berukuran sedang di samping Luhan dan melemparnya ke wajah Luhan.

"Kau ini…"

"Hehehe. Damai, _eonni_. Damai" kata Luhan sambil tertawa dan menunjukkan _V_ _sign_nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah minum obat?" kata Kyungsoo yang kembali duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengusap dahi Luhan. Masih panas.

"_Ne_, sudah _eonni_. _Eonni_, aku bosan" rengek Luhan. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak.

"Kau ini. Eh, kau ingat drama yang terakhir kali kita tonton itu sudah episode berapa? _Eonni_ lupa"

"Baru sampai episode 10, _eonni_. _Waeyo_? Mau menonton?"

"Boleh. Di mana kasetnya? Biar _eonni_ yang memutarkannya"

"Di atas meja belajarku, _eonni_"

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju meja belajar Luhan, dan mengambil kaset drama yang akan mereka tonton. Setelah itu, ia menuju DVD _Player_ dan menyalakannya bersamaan dengan menyalanya televisi kamar Luhan.

Lima menit setelah drama terputar, suasananya hening. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari layar televisi. Keduanya terlalu serius menonton. Sampai Kyungsoo teringat akan tujuannya ke sini selain menjenguk Luhan yang sakit.

"Oh, ya Luhannie. Hubunganmu dengan Sehun masih baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang sudah mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"_Ne_. Kami masih berpacaran"

"Yang aku dengar dari _eomma_mu, kau akan dijodohkan. Apa benar?"

"_Ne_, itu benar, _eonni_. Itu yang membuatku menjadi sakit seperti ini. Memikirkan hal itu" wajah Luhan yang semula sedang serius menonton drama menjadi keruh karena topik perjodohan itu muncul lagi. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan, merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba membahas hal yang bisa membuat _mood_ Luhan memburuk. Dan, ternyata hal itu yang membuat Luhan menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"_Eonni_ ke bawah sebentar. Ingin mengambil cemilan. Perkataan _eonni_ barusan lupakan saja. Jangan sedih seperti itu, Luhannie"

"Aku tidak sedih, _eonni_" sangkal Luhan. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Tidak sedih apanya? Wajahmu terlihat kusut begitu. Jangan berbohong. _Eonni _bisa membaca pikiranmu. Dengar, Lu. Jika seandainya kau benar-benar akan dijodohkan, _eonni_ yakin. Pada akhirnya kau pasti akan kembali kepada Sehun. _Eonni_ yakin itu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap mata rusa itu dengan serius.

"Dari mana _eonni_ tahu akhirnya nanti aku akan tetap bersama Sehun atau tidak?" Luhan sarkaptis. Ia ingin percaya, tapi keraguan masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Perasaan _eonni_ tidak mungkin berbohong. Perasaan _eonni_ selalu benar. _Eonni_ yakin itu. Kau harus percaya dengan _eonni_. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengan Sehun suatu saat nanti"

"Baiklah. Aku selalu percaya dengan Kyungsoo _eonni_ku" Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk _eonni_nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Nah, begitu. Itu baru Luhan _dongsaeng _yang paling _eonni_ sayang. Tunggu sebentar, _eonni_ mengambil cemilan di dapur dulu"

"_Nde_"

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan turun menuju dapur. Mengambil beberapa potong kue dari dalam kulkas dan membuat minuman. Setelah selesai, ia kembali dengan senampan penuh berisi kue-kue dan minuman.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dan mendapati Luhan sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Layar televisi masih menampilkan drama yang mereka tonton. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, kemudian kembali turun untuk mengembalikan kue-kue dan minuman itu ke kulkas, dan kembali ke kamar Luhan untuk mengambil handphone nya. Ada pesan dari Jonginie-nya.

_From: Jonginie nae sarang_

_Chagiya, eodiya?_

_To: Jonginie nae sarang_

_Aku di rumah Luhan. Dia sedang sakit. Makanya pagi ini aku menjenguknya. Wae?_

_From: Jonginie nae sarang_

_Oh, pantas saja. Tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi bibi Cho bilang kalau semua anggota keluarga sudah pergi. Luhan sakit apa? Ya sudah, aku akan ke rumah Luhan. Tunggu aku._

_To: Jonginie nae sarang_

_Dia tiba-tiba saja demam. Kebetulan hari ini kelas seni sedang libur. Jadi kusempatkan saja untuk menjenguk Luhan dulu. Hati-hati, Jonginie. Jangan mengebut._

_From: Jonginie nae sarang_

_Ya, aku tidak akan mengebut. Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari sesuatu? _Noona_ku tiba-tiba saja mengidam. Kau tahu sendiri, kan _noona_ku itu kalau marah bagaimana~~_

_To: Jonginie nae sarang_

_Baiklah~~ kebetulan Luhan juga sedang tidur. Tapi kuharap sesuatu yang dicari noonamu itu tidak susah dicari. Takutnya Luhan akan takut kalau berada di rumah sendirian ketika ia terbangun nanti._

Kyungsoo pun meletakkan kembali handphone nya ke dalam tas, kemudian meletakkan selimut sebatas dada Luhan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku _note_ dan pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas yang dirobeknya dari buku _note_ tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia menaruhnya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Luhan. Ia lalu berdiri, dan dikecupnya kening sepupu tersayangnya itu pelan, kemudian mematikan televisi dan melangkah keluar dengan menenteng tasnya dan menunggu Jongin—kekasihnya— di teras depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai mobil kekasihnya—Jongin— berhenti tepat di depan pintu pagar rumah Luhan. Kyungsoo berlari pelan dan membukakan pintu pagar. Kai keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kyungie, apa tidak apa-apa Luhan kita tinggal sebentar?" tanya Kai sambil berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Mudahan saja tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku sudah memberikan pesan di kertas kalau aku akan pergi sebentar denganmu. Mudahan saja dia mengerti. Ayo kita pergi. Kalau kita mengobrol di sini, itu akan memperlambat waktu. Kasian _noona_mu kalau menunggu lama"

"Baiklah. _Kajja_" kata Kai sambil membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, ia pun masuk ke bangku pengemudi dan mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari komplek rumah Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _noona_mu mengidam apa, Jonginnie?" Kata Kyungsoo membuka percakapan sembari melirik Jongin yang sedang fokus menyetir sambil menatap jalan raya.

"Sebelum berangkat Hae In _noona_ bilang dia ingin _hotteok_, tapi ketika aku sudah dekat dengan kedai _hotteok_, dia tiba-tiba ingin makan ramen yang dibuat langsung oleh chef yang berasal dari Jepang. Harus dari Jepang! Menurutmu, apa mungkin kedai ramen sudah buka pagi-pagi begini? Aishh, aku harus bagaimana, Kyungie? Donghyuk _hyung_ sudah berangkat bekerja dua jam yang lalu. Mau tak mau aku yang harus membelikannya" rutuk Kai yang merasa direpotkan oleh _noona_nya itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu di mana kedai ramen yang buka 24 jam dan chef nya orang Jepang. Kau bisa menuju arah ke rumahku. Tapi kau tetap lurus saja, ketika ada pertigaan, kau bisa belok kiri. Nanti akan kuberitahu tempatnya" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin melirik bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan gemas, kemudian mengacak rambut kekasihnya yang sedari tadi terurai.

"Kau memang yang terbaik. _Gomawo_. Ayo kita ke sana" Kai tersenyum kemudian sedikit melajukan kecepatan mobilnya menuju rute yang sudah disebutkan Kyungsoo-nya tadi.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati kamarnya hening. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Matanya mengerjap imut. Ia melirik jam dinding yang letaknya di dinding sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Jam sebelas. Hampir tiga jam ia tertidur.

"Kyungsoo _eonni_ di mana?" Luhan mencoba berdiri dan matanya tak sengaja melihat kertas yang tertindih oleh handphone nya. Ia lalu mengambil dan membacanya.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Lu, _eonni_ pergi keluar sebentar, ya. Jongin membutuhkan bantuanku. _Noona_nya Jongin kembali mengidam yang aneh-aneh. Aku harus menemaninya. _Eonni_ janji sebelum jam dua belas _eonni _akan sampai di rumahmu. Kau istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu berkeliaran di dalam rumah._ _Kalau kau ingin minum, minumlah air yang bukan berasal dari dalam kulkas. Kau tidak boleh minum es sebelum sembuh. Oke? _

"Aish. Aku haus" gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil air dari dispenser ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Setelah minum, ia meraba dahinya. Sudah mulai lebih baik ketimbang tadi pagi. Luhan kembali ke kamarnya lalu bergegas mandi karena ia merasa tubuhnya lengket. Ia menyalakan shower air hangat dan menyiram seluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Luhan merasa tubuhnya semakin segar sekarang. Ia mengambil handphone nya dan menyalakannya. Ada beberapa pesan dari beberapa teman sekelasnya, termasuk Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

_From: Baozi Xiu_

_Lu, kau demam? Semoga cepat sembuh, rusaku ({}) kalau sudah sembuh, jangan coba-coba untuk sakit lagi. Sekolah terasa sepi tanpamu. Aku dan Baekhyun jadi kekurangan teman untuk bergosip. Kkk~~ cepatlah kembali sekolah ya rusaku ^^_

_From: Baekhyun_

_Luhaaaeennn… aku merindukanmuuu kenapa kau mendadak sakit, eoh? Hari ini aku duduk sendirian. Jadi tak bisa bergosip ria denganmu ketika jam kosong. Cepat sembuh, Lu. Aku benar-benar merindukan teman sebangkuku. Tadi Sehun mengajakku dan Xiumin untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa. Sepulang sekolah nenekku dari Bucheon akan menginap di rumahku selama dua minggu. Jadi aku harus menjemput beliau di bandara. Tak apa, kan? Maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu. Kalau hari ini kau sudah sembuh, besok harus masuk sekolah, oke?_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia pun membalas pesan kedua sahabatnya itu dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dan akan kembali bersekolah besok.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menyalakan televisi ruang tamu dan merebahkan kepalanya di sisi kanan sofa. Ia menggonta-ganti channel yang ada dan tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu channelnya karena video musik yang sedang terputar.

"Kyaaaa… EXO Comeback? Omoooo" pekik Luhan melihat music video Love Me Right dan langsung fokus menontonnya sampai akhir.

"Ohmaygad… ohmaygad… Oksigen. Aku perlu oksigen. Ya Tuhan, kenapa mereka sangat tampan. Mereka sangat tampan. Omooo" keluh Luhan setelah music video itu selesai dan berganti dengan music video dari BTS. Ia melap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya dengan tatapan memuja pada boygrup kesayangannya itu.

"Aish. Sayang sekali dua membernya sudah pergi dan satunya lagi cedera. Kalau lengkap berdua belas kan pasti lebih seru. Ah, aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun dan Xiumin" Luhan dengan semangatnya memberitahu Xiumin dan Baekhyun lewat LINE dan menyuruh mereka agar menontonnya di Youtube. Ya, mereka bertiga terkadang bisa menjadi fangirl akut kalau ada boygroup yang baru comeback. Apalagi EXO yang comeback, mereka pasti histeris mendekati gila :v

Tak berselang lama, bel di depan rumah berbunyi. Luhan membukakan pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan Jongin membelakangi dirinya.

"Kyungsoo _eonni_. Jongin _oppa_. Masuklah" kata Luhan sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun masuk dan duduk di sofa yang Luhan duduki tadi.

"Ini untukmu, Lu. Tadi kami tak sengaja masuk ke toko musik setelah membeli ramen untuk _noona_nya Jongin. Lalu kami membelikan album EXO yang terbaru untukmu. Kau fans berat mereka, kan? Ini" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan satu buah album beserta poster yang ia dapat.

"Omo, _eonni_. Ini memang album terbarunya EXO. Aku baru ingat kalau mereka hari ini comeback. _Eonni_, _oppa_, apakah kalian ikut mengantri?" Tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah puas mengobrak-abrik isi album tersebut.

"_Ani_. Para fans mempersilahkanku untuk mengantri duluan. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku sangat tampan seperti member boygroup kesayanganmu itu, Lu. _Ya_! _Oppa_ hanya bercanda. Jangan memukul _oppa_ seperti itu" keluh Jongin setelah lengannya dipukul dengan lumayan keras oleh Luhan. Luhan merengut. Percaya diri sekali kekasih kakak sepupunya ini, pikirnya.

"Hey, _oppa_ ini tampan, kau tahu? Kalau _oppa_ tidak tampan, kakak sepupumu ini pasti tidak mau menjadi kekasih _oppa_. Selain tampan, _oppa_ juga jago nge_dance_" Jongin menepuk dadanya sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Luhan. Senyum mengejek maksudnya hanya bercanda.

"Kalau soal _dance_, aku juga jago, _oppa_. Dulu aku dan Sehun memenangkan juara pertama lomba _dance_ nasional tingkat _Junior High School_. _Oppa_ jangan berbangga hati dulu. Bwekk" Luhan mengulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin yang berpura-pura merasa kalah.

"_Oppa_ tahu, kok kalian yang paling hebat. Kalian memang pasangan paling serasi" Puji Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Luhan yang diikat asal. Luhan mendecik kesal sambil membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan, sedangkan Jongin tertawa melihatnya.

Kyungsoo datang dari dapur sambil membawakan minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka bertiga.

"_Ya_, Luhan-_ah_. Kau kan yang mempunyai rumah ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman, _eoh_? Kau ini…" keluh Jongin mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Aku kan masih sakit, _oppa_. Lagian, rumah ini juga sudah dianggap rumah sendiri oleh Kyungsoo _eonni_. Jadi tidak ada masalah, kan? Jongin _oppa_ menyebalkan" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"_Oppa_ bercanda. Kalau kau kesal pada _oppa_, ya sudah, kembalikan album EXO nya. Lebih baik albumnya untuk tetangga _oppa_ saja"

"_Ya_! _Andwae_… ini albumku"

"Baiklah. Itu albummu. Tsk" kesal Jongin sambil mengambil gelas minumannya. Ia meneguknya sebentar, kemudian berbicara pada Kyungsoo, "Kyungie, besok kau kuliah pagi, kan? Mau kujemput?"

"Memangnya kelas tari besok masuk pagi? Kalau aku, terserah kau saja" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melahap kue kering yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur.

"Aish, kau jangan makan terus, Kyungie. Nanti kau jadi gemuk. Lihat saja Luhan! Semenjak dia berpacaran dengan Sehun, lemaknya mulai menumpuk di kakinya. Mungkin dia disuruh makan melulu oleh Sehun" tunjuk Jongin ke kaki Luhan yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesuburan. Luhan yang sedang ber _chatting_ ria dengan Xiumin mendelikkan matanya kesal.

"_Ya_! _Oppa_ bilang apa? Aku tidak segemuk itu. Aish. Kyungsoo _Eonni_, Putuskan saja Jongin _oppa_ kalau sikapnya begitu kepadaku" Luhan yang merasa tersindir mengamuk lalu melempar bantal sofa yang sedang ia pakai untuk berbaring. Dengan sigap Jongin menangkap bantal tak berdosa itu dan menertawakan sikap Luhan.

"Kau tersinggung, _eoh_? Tapi memang benar, Lu. Kau harus menurunkan beberapa kilogram berat badanmu" sungut Jongin dengan wajah yang dibuatnya sok _innocent_. Kyungsoo terkikik melihatnya.

"Ya, Jongin-_ah_. Jangan mem_bully_ Luhan lagi. Kasihan dia. Besok kau jemput aku jam setengah delapan. Jangan terlambat"

"Siap nyonya Kim" balas Jongin singkat. Luhan mendengus kemudian bergumam dan memakan kacang yang berada di depannya, "nyonya Kim. Tsk. Menggelikan"

"_Mwo_? Luhan kau… aishh" dengus Jongin kesal. Tak lama bel rumah Luhan kembali berbunyi. Kali ini, Luhan yang membukakan pintu. Dengan wajah yang dibuat semalas mungkin, ia membuka pintu. Karena ia sedang menunduk, hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sepasang sepatu dan kain celana hitam yang ia yakini celana sekolahnya. Dan, sepatu itu.. Ia sangat mengenalnya… Ketika Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata tajam yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya..

"Sehun… kenapa kau ke rumahku? Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah? Bukankah sekolah akan berakhir satu setengah jam lagi?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haaaaiiiiiii~~ maafkan author yang baru bisa update dandelion sekarang. Author lupa password ffn nya .-. Maaf yaa~~ ini aku update new chapternya. Karena author lagi nggak ada ide, jadilah chapter ini banyakan komedinya daripada angst nya '-'

Dan, reaksi Luhan waktu nonton Love Me Right itu, itu true story author pas tengah malem, waktu tuh MV baru rilis author ngebom chat di chat grup bbm -_- bhakk :vv

Next? Fast or Slow update?


	7. Chapter 6

"_Sehun… kenapa kau ke rumahku? Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah? Bukankah sekolah akan berakhir satu setengah jam lagi?" tanya Luhan terkejut._

.

.

.

DANDELION

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jongin, Kyungsoo, etc

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Memang. Tapi tadi para guru sedang ada rapat. Makanya murid-murid dipulangkan lebih awal. _Wae_? Kau tak suka? Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. _Annyeong_, Lu" kata Sehun dengan kening berkerut melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. Ia pun berpura-pura merajuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Namun, tak sampai tiga langkah, sepasang lengan kurus menahan pergerakannya. Ia menoleh,

"Kenapa pulang sekarang? Aish, aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau cepat sekali datang ke rumahku. Mana tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu. Aish, _kajja_. Di dalam ada Kyungsoo _eonni_ dan Jongin _oppa_. Xiumin di mana, Hunnie?"

"Tadi dia dijemput Jongdae _hyung_…"

"Kenapa mereka sibuk masing-masing sih… Baekhyun menjemput neneknya di bandara. Xiumin kencan dengan Jongdae _oppa_. Ish.." Rajuk Luhan sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Disusul oleh Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong_, Kyungsoo _noona_, Jongin _hyung_. Tumben sekali kalian ada di sini" kekehnya pelan.

"Kebetulan kelas kami hari ini libur" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau masih sakit, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap pelan dahi Luhan.

"_Aniya_. Sudah tak apa. Besok aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi"

"Lu, tadi ada tugas kelompok Biologi dari Lee _seonsaengnim_. Mau temani aku ke toko buku? Kebetulan kita satu kelompok" tanya Sehun sambil menatap mata rusa yang membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam sosok Luhan. Luhan balas menatap. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Eonni_, aku ke toko buku dengan Sehun. Boleh, kan? Boleh ya _eonni_. _Jebal_" kata Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"Baiklah. Beritahu _eomma_mu kalau kau pergi ke toko buku dengan Sehun. _Eonni_ dan Jongin juga ada keperluan setelah ini"

"Siap. Sehunnie, tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu" kata Luhan sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, tugas dari Lee _seonsaengnim_ tentang apa sih? Aku tidak tahu" tanya Luhan sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya ketika mereka baru saja memasuki toko buku di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Tentang pertumbuhan dan perkembangan pada tumbuhan. Lee _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kita untuk mencari referensi dari buku. Setelah itu, kita akan melakukan penelitian langsung"

"Aish. Penelitian, ya? Kenapa biologi harus melakukan penelitian terus?" gerutu Luhan pelan. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh Luhan jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti cantiknya hilang. Lagipula itu materi pelajaran kita kali ini" goda Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan yang menggembung. Sehun segera berlari untuk menghindari amukan Luhan.

"_Ya_! Aish. Sehunnie, awas saja kau" maki Luhan sambil mengejar Sehun. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah menghilang di antara rak-rak buku. Luhan kebingungan mencari. Karena ia berjalan tanpa melihat ke sekitar, Luhan menabrak seseorang sampai ia terjatuh. Luhan mengerang sakit pada pantatnya. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya seorang _namja_ tinggi berdiri menatapnya bingung. Wajahnya seperti bukan orang Korea. Apa memang bukan orang Korea, ya? Batin Luhan.

"Uhm, _sorry sir_. _Why you look at me like that_?" tanya Luhan dengan bahasa Inggris. Ia berdiri dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf telah menabrakmu sampai terjatuh. Kau tak apa, kan?" balas _namja_ itu dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Luhan menganga. 'Jadi orang ini bisa berbahasa Korea? Kalau seperti itu, mengapa aku repot-repot berbahasa inggris segala. Tsk' batin Luhan lagi.

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian berujar "Tak apa. aku juga tidak melihat jalan tadi"

"Benar tak apa? Uhm, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa" pamitnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

"Itu manusia apa bukan sih? Kenapa tinggi badannya tidak bisa dikontrol" gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan pelan mencari keberadaan Sehun. Belum sampai lima langkah, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup penglihatannya. Luhan meraba-raba tangan tersebut.

"_Ya_! _Nuguya_?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Tak ada jawaban. Luhan memukul-mukul tangan tersebut sambil terus bertanya.

"_Ya_! _Nuguseyo_? Jangan mencoba melawanku. Aku mantan anak bela diri, tahu…" gerutu Luhan pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan yang menutup mata Luhan terlepas. Mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Lalu, ia menoleh.

"Benarkah? Setahuku kau tidak pernah ikut bela diri" sanggah orang tersebut.

"Aish. Ternyata kau, Sehunnie. Kukira siapa. Kau bersembunyi di mana tadi, _eoh_? Aku mencarimu, tahu"

"Aku? Aku bersembunyi di hatimu" jawab Sehun santai dengan wajah _innocent_, membuat Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "_Cheesy_" Jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _namja_ yang tadi bersamamu, dia siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"_Molla_. Tadi aku dan dia tak sengaja bertabrakan"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku melihat tatapan yang berbeda dari _namja_ itu" terdengar nada kecemburuan dari nada bicara Sehun.

"Kau cemburu? Aish… aku tidak mengenalnya. _Kajja_, kita mencari bukunya. Setelah ini kita makan siang, ya? Aku belum makan siang" kata Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun untuk mencari buku yang ditugaskan oleh Lee _seonsaengnim_.

"Baiklah. Setelah mencari buku, kita makan siang di restoran seberang" kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan dan tersenyum. Sementara, seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum licik lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_. Aku pulang" sapa Luhan ketika ia baru saja memasuki rumahnya bersama Sehun. Ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Eoh_? Sudah pulang?"

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Tadi aku mengajak Luhannie ke toko buku untuk mencari tugas bersama. Tidak apa kan, _eomma_ tadi aku menculik Luhannie sebentar?" cengir Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa. Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah, _eomma_"

"_Eomma_, aku ingin pamit pulang, _ne_"

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau hendak ke mana?"

"Sore ini _eomma_ memintaku untuk mengantarkan beliau ke rumah sakit. Beliau ingin menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sehun. Titip salam untuk _eomma_mu"

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Lu, besok kau kujemput seperti biasa ya" pamit Sehun lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah Luhan.

.

.

.

"Luhaaaaeeennnnn…. _Boghosippooooo_… Mumumumu" teriak Baekhyun ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan memasuki pintu kelas. Ia langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan memeluk Luhan.

"Baek, lepaskan. _Ya_! Kau ini. Aish…" Omel Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tahuu…" sungut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak masuk sekolah satu hari saja kau sudah begini. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan, hm?"

"_Ya_! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau duduk sendirian di kelas lalu tidak punya teman untuk bergosip"

"Kalau aku benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan, bagaimana?"

"Heum, aku akan membotaki rambutmu sampai Sehun ilfil melihat wajahmu lalu memutuskanmu" _Smirk_ Baekhyun karena mendapatkan ide untuk menjahili sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"_Ya_! Mana bisa begitu, Baek. Kau tega sekali… Sehunnie, apa kau mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi? Dia akan membotaki rambutku sampai kau ilfil melihat wajahku lalu kau memutuskanku. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sehun yang baru saja mengambil buku-buku pelajaran Biologi dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di atas meja menyahut dengan enteng, "Kalau kau mau membotaki rambut Luhan, silahkan saja, Baek. Aku tidak keberatan"

"Benarkah, Sehun-_ah_? Baiklah. Lu, bersiaplah kalau kau tidak turun sekolah selama sebulan. Kau akan kubotaki" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas, Sehun balas memandang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Nappeun_…" gumam Luhan sambil melempar wajah Sehun dengan buku biologi milik Sehun yang terletak di atas meja.

"Teman-teman… mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Karena jam pertama kita hari ini adalah Biologi, maka setelah bel berbunyi, kita diinstruksikan Lee _seonsaengnim_ agar langsung memasuki Laboratorium Biologi. Kalian hanya harus membawa alat tulis, buku tugas, dan buku referensi yang kemarin ditugaskan _Seonsaengnim_ untuk kegiatan kelompok. Terima kasih perhatiannya…" Ucap sang ketua kelas, Kim Junmyeon.

"_Neeee_" Sahut seluruh penghuni kelas. Menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan yang akan mereka bawa ke laboratorium Biologi.

"Kau satu kelompok dengan siapa, Baek?"

"Aku dengan Yixing…" jawab Baekhyun.

"Masih ada waktu lima belas menit. Luhan-_ah_, temani aku ke kantin. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan…" kata Baekhyun sambil menggamit lengan Luhan. Luhan dengan segera mengambil buku tugas dan alat tulisnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku pinjam Luhan sebentar untuk menemaniku ke kantin" teriak Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas, dan berlari pelan menuju kantin.

"Baek, tidak usah berlari. Masih ada lima belas menit untuk mengganjal perutmu" keluh Luhan karena tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Baekhyun dan diajak berlari.

"Aku sangat lapaaarrrr…" keluh Baekhyun sambil menatap garang pada Luhan dan mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa di rumahmu sampai kau tidak sempat sarapan?"

"Chanyeol _oppa_ terlalu pagi menjemputku sehingga aku tidak sempat sarapan. Hanya sempat meminum satu gelas air putih saja"

"Makan satu roti isi tak apa, kan? Nanti takutnya bel berbunyi kalau makan makanan berat" saran Luhan. Baekhyun mengiyakan dan membeli satu roti isi dan satu gelas coklat hangat lalu makan di kantin.

.

.

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Malam-malam begini ke bukit dandelion? Ck… Tugas kita sudah menumpuk, Luhannie. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Sebaiknya kau belajar dulu" keluh Sehun ketika ia dan Luhan sedang melakukan _video call_.

"Tapi, Hunnie. Aku ingin ke sana. Sudah dua minggu kita tidak pergi ke sana" _pout_ Luhan membuat Sehun gemas.

"Nanti kalau tugas kita sudah tidak terlalu banyak lagi, kita pergi ke sana, ya" saran Sehun. Luhan nampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau janji?" kata Luhan sambil memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji" balas Sehun sambil ikut memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya juga. Luhan tersenyum, membuat Sehun juga tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu ya, Hunnie. Sampai jumpa besok" kata Luhan.

"_Ne_, aku juga akan menyelesaikan tugasku. Selamat malam, Luhannie. _Saranghae_"

"_Nado_, Hunnie"

Sambungan _video call_ terputus. Dan Luhan membuka buku tugas Biologi yang tadi pagi tidak sempat selesai karena bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Luhan mengerjakan dengan serius sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"_Waeyo_, _eomma_? Masuklah" sapa Luhan ketika ibunya membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Ibu Luhan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan membelai surai kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"Besok malam kau bersiap, ya. Jam delapan kita ada undangan makan malam dengan rekan bisnis _appa_mu. Sekalian ada yang ingin disampaikan _appa_mu, katanya"

"Baiklah"

"_Eomma_ tinggal keluar, ya. Kalau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu, lekaslah tidur"

"_Ne_, _eomma_"

Ibu Luhan kemudian keluar dari kamar Luhan, menutup pintunya pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu kamar Luhan.

"Maafkan _eomma_, Luhan. _Eomma_ sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ini karena paksaan _appa_mu. Maafkan _eomma_, Luhan" lirih beliau. Air matanya perlahan turun. Dengan sigap beliau menghapus air matanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar beliau.

.

.

.

"Sehun…" panggil seorang _yeoja_ kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. _Yeoja_ itu menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali karena diabaikan oleh seseorang yang bernama Sehun itu. Ia menatap lapangan basket _outdoor _dari tempatnya berdiri—atap sekolah.

"Kalau kau tetap mengabaikanku seperti ini, aku tidak akan mau menemuimu lagi, Sehun-_ah_…" kata _yeoja _tersebut pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun. Kalau _yeoja_ itu sudah memanggilnya 'Sehun-_ah_', berarti ia sedang marah dan serius. Sehun menutup bukunya kemudian memeluk _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

"Luhannie kenapa, heum? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Mau bercerita?" gumam Sehun sambil mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Entah kenapa, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, Hunnie" lirihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"_Molla_. Tadi malam _eomma_ bilang, kalau nanti malam _appa_ mengajakku dan _eomma_ untuk makan malam bersama rekan bisnis _appa_…" jelas Luhan yang mulai bercerita tentang hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sehun dengan setia mendengarkan curhatan dari kekasihnya.

"Lalu?"

"_Molla_. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai makan malam itu…"

"_Wae_? Bukankah wajar _appa_mu mengajakmu dan _eomma_mu menghadiri undangan makan malam? Kenapa kau berfirasat begitu?"

"Memang. Tapi, jika seandainya aku berkata aku tidak jadi mengikuti undangan tersebut, apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak ingin ke sana, Hunnie"

"Itu tidak sopan, sayang. Apa kata rekan bisnis _appa_mu jika kau tidak ikut? Kau pasti dicap negatif oleh rekan bisnis _appa_mu. Tenang saja, jangan berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya makan malam saja, Lu. Kau ikut makan malam itu atau setelah ujian nanti kita tidak jadi ke bukit untuk bersantai di taman dandelion" ancam Sehun. Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kemudian berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana karena kau yang memaksanya"

"_Kajja_, kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis" kata Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dan mengajaknya kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Dan jangan lupa besok kalian kumpulkan formulir pilihan universitas yang akan kalian pilih selepas SMA nanti. Harap kumpulkan kepada ketua kelas, dan ketua kelas bawa formulir-formulir itu ke ruang guru sebelum jam pertama besok dimulai. _Arrasseo_?" jelas Yoo _seonsaengnim_—guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas XII-2, kelas Sehun dan Luhan.

"_Ne_, _seonsaengnim_…" jawab seluruh siswa sambil membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menjalani ujian kelulusan, maka dari itu, para guru sibuk mengurus pelajaran tambahan untuk siswa kelas XII dan formulir-formulir pilihan universitas yang akan dipilih mereka untuk menuntut ilmu setelah lulus dari sekolah.

"Aaahhh, lelahnyaaaa… aku ingin mati saja kalau begini" keluh Baekhyun. Luhan dengan sigap memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan kotak pensilnya.

"_Ya_! Kau ini… Ck… Baru sampai sini saja kau sudah menyerah? Kau harus semangat, Baek. Jangan terlalu sering malas-malasan kalau kau ingin satu universitas dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ nantinya. Chanyeol _oppa_ saja bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk universitas favorit. Kau juga harus bisa, Baek… _Fighting_, Baekhyunie" ceramah Luhan yang diikuti kedua kepalan tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk menyemangati Baekhyun. Luhan sendiri, ia mulai menambah porsi jam belajarnya di rumah. Dari dulu ia ingin masuk ke Yonsei University, salah satu universitas favorit di Korea Selatan. Dan kalau soal jurusan, Luhan masih belum memikirkan ia akan masuk ke mana.

"Ayo pulang, Baek. Setelah ini aku harus bersiap-siap. Nanti malam aku ada acara makan malam keluargaku dengan rekan bisnis _appa_ku.. Sehunnie, _kajja_"

"_Kajja_"

"Baekkie, Luluuuu…." Panggil _yeoja_ berpipi bakpao di depan kelas mereka.

"Xiumin-_ah_? _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Xiumin.

"Kalian sudah memikirkan universitas mana yang akan kalian pilih? Aku masih bingung harus mengisi apa di formulir itu. Aish, besok hari terakhir mengumpulkannya pula" Keluh Xiumin.

"Aku mungkin memilih Yonsei University walaupun masih belum menentukan jurusan. Kau pilih Seoul University saja. Bukankah Chanyeol _oppa_ dan Jongdae _oppa_ kuliah di sana? Baekhyun juga memilih Seoul University" saran Luhan.

"Kau memilih Seoul University, Baek? Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan dulu. Aku pulang duluan, ya. _Oppa _ku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. _Annyeong_" pamit Xiumin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Baek, kami juga duluan. Aku harus buru-buru untuk nanti malam. Sampai jumpa besok, Baek" pamit Luhan dan Sehun hampir bersamaan. Baekhyun juga menyusul beberapa meter di belakang Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, apakah makan malamnya di sini?" tanya Luhan sambil turun dari mobil pribadi yang dikemudikan oleh sopirnya. Luhan menatap hotel berbintang lima itu dengan bingung. Ibu Luhan mengangguk.

"_Eomma_ yakin? Apakah _appa _mengirimkan alamatnya pada _eomma_?"

"_Ne_, _appa_ sudah di sini sejak setengah jam yang lalu. _Kajja_, Lu kita masuk" ajak Ibu Luhan memasuki _lobby_, dan bertanya kepada resepsionis tempat jamuan makan malam yang akan mereka hadiri. Dengan diantar oleh seorang _waitress_, mereka sampai di lantai paling atas hotel berbintang lima tersebut.

Terlihat di salah satu meja makan yang terletak di paling ujung, terdapat ayah Luhan sedang berbincang dengan sepasang suami istri yang nampaknya rekan bisnis yang dimaksud ibunya kemarin. Luhan dan ibunya menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini istriku, Xi Jin Ri dan putriku, Xi Luhan" kata ayah Luhan sambil melirik ibu Luhan dan Luhan agar segera duduk di bangku yang kosong. Luhan dan ibunya menunduk sedikit.

"_Aigoo_. Putrimu sangat cantik, tuan Xi" puji seorang wanita di depannya. Ayah Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nyonya Wu. Ngomong-ngomong, di manakah putra anda? Saya tidak sabar untuk membahas rencana pertunangan kedua anak kita" kata Ayah Luhan dengan nada yang tenang.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Nah itu dia orangnya" kata seorang pria yang merupakan suami dari wanita yang dipanggil ayah Luhan nyonya Wu barusan. Semua yang berada di meja itu sontak melihat ke arah pintu masuk, yang baru saja dimasuki oleh seorang _namja_ tinggi dan terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas dan celana hitam, kemeja putih, dan sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.

"Maaf… aku terlambat, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor" ucap namja itu sambil menunduk minta maaf, kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah ayahnya.

Luhan seketika menegang, ia memikirkan ucapan ayahnya tadi tentang membahas pertunangan dirinya dengan anak dari sepasang suami istri yang berada di depannya. Kemudian datang seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya anak dari sepasang suami istri tersebut. ia memandangi namja itu, mengingat-ingat wajahnya yang sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. _Namja_ itu juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau…" gumam Luhan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh orang tuanya, orang tua dari _namja_ itu, dan _namja_ itu sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong ^.^ akhirnya author bisa update lagiiii yeaaayyyy

Eottokhae? Chapter ini udah mulai ketahuan ya siapa yang bakalan ditunangin sama mbak Lulu :v konfliknya masih ada beberapa yang belum muncul :vv

Next chap, tergantung mood ya. Mudahan bisa fast update ^^


	8. Chapter 7

"Maaf… aku terlambat, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor" ucap namja itu sambil menunduk minta maaf, kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah ayahnya.

Luhan seketika menegang, ia memikirkan ucapan ayahnya tadi tentang membahas pertunangan dirinya dengan anak dari sepasang suami istri yang berada di depannya. Kemudian datang seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya anak dari sepasang suami istri tersebut. ia memandangi namja itu, mengingat-ingat wajahnya yang sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. _Namja_ itu juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau…" gumam Luhan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh orang tuanya, orang tua dari _namja_ itu, dan _namja_ itu sendiri.

.

.

.

DANDELION

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yifan, Ibu dan Ayah Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai… Kita bertemu lagi" seru _namja_ itu senang. Senyumnya terkembang ketika _yeoja_ di hadapannya masih mengingat pertemuan tak sengaja mereka kemarin.

"Kalian sudah mengenal?" tanya tuan Wu kepada anaknya. _Namja_ itu mengangguk lalu menatap Luhan, "Kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu di toko buku, _dad_. Tapi, aku belum tahu namamu"

"Aku Luhan"

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris kalau kau mau" Kris tersenyum. Luhan balas tersenyum walau agak sedikit terpaksa.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mengenal. _Mommy_ tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya"

"Setelah makan malam selesai, bisakah kau ajak Luhan jalan-jalan di taman di belakang restoran ini, Yi Fan? Ada hal-hal penting yang harus _daddy_ dan _mommy_ bicarakan dengan orang tua Luhan" tanya ayah Kris. Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tuan Xi, nyonya Xi dan Luhan. Maaf kami hanya bisa memesankan hidangan ini untuk makan malam kita" ujar ayah Kris.

"Tak apa. Ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tuan Wu"

.

.

.

"Kau nampak kedinginan. Ini, pakailah" kata Kris ketika ia dan Luhan sedang duduk di bangku taman. _Dress_ selutut dan berlengan pendek milik Luhan tentunya membuat Luhan merasa kedinginan. Kris melepas jas hitam miliknya dan meletakkannya di bahu Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Eum… _gomawo_, Kris"

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan"

Hening selama beberapa menit. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Luhan ingin berbicara dulu, namun beberapa kali urung ia lakukan.

"_Namja_ yang kemarin bersamamu… dia siapa?" tanya Kris terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Sehun. Dia kekasihku" jawab Luhan pelan. Kris nampak berpikir, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, dia kekasihmu. Kukira dia hanya temanmu… Lalu, apa kau tahu kita akan dijodohkan?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sebenarnya aku menolak. Tapi ayahku memaksa. Ayahku terlalu menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Luhan.

"Aku tebak, kau pasti sangat mencintai kekasihmu… aku benar, kan?"

"Sangat. Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, untuk apa aku menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Benar juga… oh ya, apa besok setelah pulang sekolah kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Nonton, mungkin?" ajak Kris.

"Akan kupikirkan"

"Baiklah. Aku pinjam ponselmu" titah Kris sambil menadahkan tangannya. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan

"Berikan saja" paksa Kris. Luhan pun menyerahkan ponselnya. Yang kemudian Kris memencet-mencet sesuatu di tombol ponsel itu.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku di kontak ponselmu. Kalau besok kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa mengirimiku pesan di nomor itu" jelas Kris.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu"

"Luhan-_ah_!" teriak Ibu Luhan dari kejauhan. Luhan dan Kris menoleh.

"Sepertinya orang tuaku dan orang tuamu sudah selesai berdiskusi. Baiklah, aku harus pulang" kata Luhan sambil berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyerahkan jas milik Kris yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menghindari hawa dingin di malam hari.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai di rumah, langsung tidur, ya. Semoga mimpi indah" kata Kris sambil mengusap surai kecokelatan Luhan yang terurai rapi. Luhan tersenyum, "kau juga. _Annyeong_"

.

.

.

"_Appa_… ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu" Luhan berkata ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang keluarga. Ayah Luhan langsung duduk di sofa kemudian melemparkan tatapan 'bicara saja'. Luhan menarik napasnya, kemudian menatap ibunya yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak akan mau dijodohkan? Kenapa _appa_ tetap memaksa? Bukannya aku membantah _appa_, tapi aku juga punya pilihan sendiri. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap _appa_ yang seperti ini. Aku sudah memiliki Oh Sehun. Bisakah _appa_ mengerti itu?" jelas Luhan agak lirih namun dapat didengar oleh ke dua orang tuanya.

"_Appa_ tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Oh Sehun itu" kata ayah Luhan sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Luhan dan ibunya duduk di sofa di hadapan ayahnya.

"_Waeyo_, _appa_? _Appa_ bahkan belum bertemu dengan Sehun. Kenapa kau langsung berkata tidak suka terhadapnya? Dia baik, sopan…"

"_Appa_ sudah memutuskan. Kau harus bertunangan dan menikah dengan Wu Yi Fan. Dan kau hanya perlu menurut dengan _appa_… dan tidak ada bantahan lagi kali ini. Kalau kau tetap mempertahankan Oh Sehun itu, _appa_ yakin orang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu akan mati di tangan _appa_…"

"Kau… jahat, _appa_" setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia benci perjodohan. Ia benci dengan ayahnya. Ia benci dengan keadaan yang mengharuskan dirinya tidak bisa melawan kehendak ayahnya.

Ibu Luhan juga beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan suaminya seorang diri. Ia sebenarnya juga kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak suaminya itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah beberapa kali berbicara kepada suaminya, tapi hanya ditanggapi angin lalu. Memang susah kalau berbicara dengan tembok.

"_Eonni_… bolehkah aku minta tolong?" kata Luhan ketika sambungan telpon ke Kyungsoo tersambung.

"Minta tolong apa, Hannie?" Jawab Kyungsoo bingung karena Luhan menelponnya ketika hari akan beranjak menjadi tengah malam.

"Besok, setelah pulang sekolah… bisakah temani aku ke bukit dandelion? Aku ingin ke sana bersamamu…"

"_Wae_? Kenapa tak mengajak Sehun saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke sana bersamamu _eonni_. Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Soal perjodohan itu"

"Jadi… kau benar-benar dijodohkan? Astaga…"

"Benar, _eonni_. Baru saja aku diajak _eomma_ dan _appa_ makan malam dengan keluarga itu. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan _appa_. Hiks…"

"_Uljima_, Hannie. Baiklah. Besok _eonni_ jemput kau ke sekolah. Hubungi _eonni_ kalau kau sudah pulang sekolah, _ne_. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Lalu kau tidur. Kau harus istirahat. Oke?"

"_Ne_, _eonni_. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ke bukit besok. Sampai jumpa _eonni_. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. _Annyeong_"

"Tak apa. Kapanpun kau ingin bercerita, kau bisa menghubungi _eonni_ kapan saja. _Annyeong_"

.

.

.

"Maaf… tapi aku akan dijemput Kyungsoo _eonni_. Dia ingin mengajakku makan siang berdua" sesal Luhan ketika ia dan Sehun sedang berada di depan kelas. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan Sehun berencana akan mengajak Luhan ke bukit sebagai kejutan karena tugas sekolah mereka sudah mulai berkurang. "Hanya makan siang? Kan bisa mengajakku, Lu. Kenapa hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo _Noona_?"

"Tapi… dia hanya ingin aku yang menemani. Dia sedang ada masalah, Hunnie. Sekali ini saja, ya. _Jebal_" mohon Luhan dengan tatapan memelas ditambah sedikit _aegyo_nya. Ia harus berbohong kali ini dengan menjadikan kakak sepupu tersayangnya yang seolah-olah sedang ada masalah.

Sehun menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Setelah makan siang, langsung pulang. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah". Sehun mengusap surai kecokelatan Luhan lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, membuat pemilik pipi meringis.

"Aish, _appo_, Sehunnie. Baiklah, kapten. _Saranghae_" kata Luhan sambil memberi hormat lalu mencium pipi kiri Sehun. Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"_Nado_. _Kajja_, kita ke parkiran. Mungkin Kyungsoo _Noona_ sudah menunggu"

"_Kajja_"

Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka melihat mobil yang biasa dikemudikan oleh Kyungsoo ketika sedang kuliah. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dan melambai ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya balas melambai kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_… kenapa kau mengajak Luhan makan siang mendadak? Setidaknya beritahu aku" rajuk Sehun. Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya pelan sambil melirik Luhan. Luhan balas menatap dengan tatapan memohon.

"Itu… aku ada sedikit masalah pagi tadi. Maka dari itu, aku ingin bercerita dengan Luhan sekalian makan siang. Tak apa, kan? Hanya sekali ini saja. Ya?" dusta Kyungsoo.

"Masalah apa, _Noona_? Bukan masalah hubunganmu dengan Jongin _Hyung_, kan?"

"Jelas bukan. Ada masalah lain. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang"

"_Ya_! _Noona_, kau mengusirku?" tanya Sehun sarkastik. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas bersamaan dengan Luhan yang juga tertawa.

"_Ani_. Hanya menyuruhmu pulang. Aku tidak mengusirmu. Kenapa kau berpikir aku mengusirmu, _eoh_?"

"_Arraseo_. Aku pulang sekarang. Lu, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah, jangan lupa hubungi aku, _ne_? _Saranghae_" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan kemudian berlalu menuju mobilnya.

'_Nado_, Sehunnie… _Yeongwonhi_' balas Luhan dalam hati memandangi punggung Sehun yang menghampiri mobilnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil sampai mobil Sehun bergegas meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"_Kajja_, _eonni_. Kita berangkat sekarang"

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Xi berlangsung hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Sebenarnya, jika tidak ada masalah yang membuat kedua anggota keluarga berseteru, bisa saja ruang makan itu terisi oleh pembicaraan ringan seperti keluarga kecil di luar sana. Namun, seperti yang kita ketahui, kedua anggota keluarga itu tengah berselisih. Yang satu memaksakan kehendak, sedang yang satu lagi mau tak mau harus menerima keadaan.

"Setelah ujian negaramu bulan depan selesai, acara tunanganmu dengan Wu Yi Fan akan digelar. Untuk gaun yang akan kau pakai saat acara pertunangan, sudah dipesan. Jadi, kau tinggal pakai saja saat acara berlangsung. _Appa_ harap kau segera memutuskan kekasihmu itu kalau kau tidak ingin _appa_ melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, Lu" ucap sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan. Sendok yang tengah dipegang Luhan sontak terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan ayahnya. Ia ingin membantah, namun entah mengapa lidahnya serasa kelu. Sangat susah untuk mengucap beberapa kata untuk ayahnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kembali sendok yang terlepas tadi. Membuat kepala sang ayah mengangguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku pamit ke kamar terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin belajar" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Belajar yang baik, anakku. Buat orang tuamu dan calon tunanganmu bangga dengan nilai ujianmu yang bagus" ucap sang ayah tersenyum licik. Luhan dapat melihat senyuman itu. Ia mendengus dalam hati, ayahnya telah berubah semenjak perusahaan miliknya berkembang pesat beberapa tahun belakangan.

"_Ne_"

.

.

.

"Lu? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin. Angin berhembus menerpa kulit wajah keduanya yang sedang duduk santai di bukit. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap hamparan Dandelion yang tertiup angin.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"_Wae_?"

"_Ani_. _Gwaenchana_… _neomu saranghae_, Oh Sehun" Luhan tersenyum dan memandang wajah kekasihnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam Sehun bergerak menelusuri wajah Sehun. Merasakan tekstur wajah sang pemilik. Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya mendapat perlakuan lembut Luhan, _yeoja _yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Lu, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh. Sungguh, kau membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau sedang ada masalah, kan? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku kalau itu bisa membuat hatimu terasa lebih ringan. Kumohon, berceritalah. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah" lirih Sehun yang mata tajamnya langsung berhadapan dengan mata rusa milik Luhan. Luhan terdiam, ingin bercerita, namun takut Sehun akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Tidak ada, sungguh… memangnya ada apa sampai kau menganggapku sedang ada masalah, hm?"

"Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lebih sering melamun. Wajahmu juga terlihat lebih suram. Jarang terlihat bahagia. Kalau sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun atau Xiumin pun kau juga tidak tertawa lepas seperti biasanya. Aku bisa merasakannya, Lu… tolong, ceritakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan karena belajar terlalu diforsir. Bulan depan kan kita ujian. Dari pada membahas wajahku yang terlihat lebih muram ini, lebih baik kita belajar saja. Di sini suasananya nyaman, Sehunnie. Aku yakin pelajaran akan lebih cepat masuk ke otak" Kata Luhan riang sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk ujian bulan depan. Sehun menghela napasnya pelan.

"Luhannie, dengarkan aku" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau harus menceritakannya padaku secepatnya. Aku akan segera mencarikan jalan keluarnya. Aku ingin kita saling terbuka. Tidak ada satupun yang disembunyikan di antara kita. Atau kalau kau malu bercerita langsung padaku, kau bisa berbicara pada Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Mereka sahabatmu, ingat? Jadi intinya, kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau harus bercerita. Jangan dipendam sendirian. Aku tidak suka kau memendam masalah sendirian. Ya?"

"Ya, aku mengerti, Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan lama. Seakan tiada hari esok.

"Sehunnie, _saranghae_…"

"_Nado saranghae_, Luhannie…"

.

.

.

Hari terakhir ujian negara sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa Seoul International High School berhamburan keluar dari ruang ujian dan bersorak gembira. Beban yang mereka emban selama beberapa bulan belakangan, terangkat sudah. Perjuangan mereka dari pagi hingga menjelang tengah malam terus-terusan belajar, terbayar sudah. Mereka optimis nilai yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti akan bagus.

"Luhaaaeeennnn… _chukkae_… kita bebas. _Let's do some have fun after this_" seru Baekhyun ketika ia, Luhan, Sehun, dan Xiumin bertemu di depan ruang ujian Luhan.

"Ayo kita nonton. Hari ini ada film baru. Biar aku yang mentraktir" kata Sehun sembari meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun berbinar, "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Apa kalian sibuk setelah ini? Kita langsung saja ke bioskop sekarang"

"_KAJJAAA_" Seru Xiumin semangat.

"Ahh, kalian tunggu saja di parkiran. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" kata Sehun sambil berlalu menuju toilet.

"Jangan lama-lama Sehun-_ah_. Kami tunggu" teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"_Aigoo_. Suaraku benar-benar habis sepertinya" keluh Baekhyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya kasar. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menonton film horror. Yang membuat Baekhyun terus-terusan mengeluarkan teriakan 'diva'nya ketika _scene_ penampakan bermunculan.

"Kau sih, berteriak terus. Padahal hantu-hantunya biasa saja. Tidak terlalu seram" komentar Xiumin. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Xiumin. "_Wae_? Memang benar. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan menontonnya, Baekkie" gemas Xiumin sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Sebaiknya kita makan. Aku lapar" lerai Luhan sambil menyeret Sehun keluar dari gedung bioskop dan mencari restoran cepat saji.

Baru separuh perjalanan, tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi. Ia mengambil handphone miliknya dari saku jas almameter sekolahnya, dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari ibunya.

"_Yeoboseyo_? _Waeyo_, _eomma_?" sapa Luhan.

"Kau ada di mana? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja keluar dari bioskop. Ada apa _eomma_?"

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja dulu. Ada yang ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ bicarakan denganmu"

"_Appa_?"

"_Ne_. Cepatlah pulang sebelum _appa_mu kembali marah"

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Aku akan segera pulang"

Luhan menutup sambungan telponnya lalu menghela napas. _'pasti tentang acara pertunangan itu lagi'_.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang" desahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang hampir bersamaan dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"_Molla_. _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Ada hal penting katanya"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Kau pulang saja dengan Sehun. Kami berdua masih ingin di sini. nanti kami bisa minta Chen _oppa_ dan Chanyeol _oppa_ untuk menjemput kami" kata Xiumin tersenyum. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Benar tak apa? Aku merasa jadi tak enak pada kalian, seharusnya kita bersenang-senang hari ini. Tapi tidak jadi gara-gara _eomma_ku menyuruhku untuk pulang"

"Benar tak apa, Lu. _Next time_ kita masih bisa ngumpul bersama lagi, kan? Setelah ini kita punya banyak hari liburnya, kok. Mungkin sesekali saja kita ke sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman kelulusan dan mengurus surat-surat kelulusan. Pulanglah, kasihan _eomma_ kalau harus menunggu lama. Sampaikan salam kami pada _eomma_, ya" jelas Baekhyun. Kali ini, Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Next time, kita harus jalan-jalan lagi, ya. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun, Xiumin"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" teriak Luhan sambil melepas jas almameter sekolahnya dan meletakkannya di gantungan khusus dekat pintu masuk. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di rak, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"_M-mwo_? Ada apa ini, _eomma_?" tanya Luhan _speechless_. Di meja ruang tamu, ibu dan ayahnya sedang memegang sebuah gaun putih panjang dan beberapa aksesoris penunjangnya. Ibunya menatap Luhan dengan tersenyum sedikit terpaksa, kemudian menghampiri Luhan dengan membawa gaun tersebut.

"Cobalah gaun ini, Lu"

"Ini… untuk acara pertunangan itu?" tanya Luhan ragu walau pada kenyataannya pasti jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Benar. Itu untuk acara pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan tiga hari lagi. Semua undangan sudah appa sebarkan ke rekan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Apakah kau ingin mengundang sahabat dan _kekasih tercintamu_ itu, Lu? Atau, akan kusebut mantan kekasihmu?" kata ayah Luhan menekankan kata 'kekasih tercintamu' serta menanyakan apakah undangan perlu dibagikan kepada Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Sehun.

"_Andwae_! Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu" lirih Luhan dilema.

"Kenapa? _Appa_ tahu, kau masih belum memutuskan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu, bukan? Tiga hari lagi kau bertunangan dengan Wu Yi Fan, dia tampan, tinggi, anak seorang pengusaha sukses. Apa kekurangannya dia? Dia jelas lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kekasihmu itu, Lu. Kalau kau ingin dia bahagia dan tetap hidup, putuskan hubunganmu dengan dia segera. _Appa_ harap kau memikirkan hal ini baik-baik"

"Aku mencintainya, _appa_. Sangat. Bisakah kau batalkan pertunangan ini? Aku hanya bahagia dengan Sehun" kata Luhan sambil meraih gaun itu, menatap gaun itu dalam. Membayangkan ia memakai gaun itu, bertukar cincin dengan Sehun yang sangat tampan dan memakai tuxedo berwarna putih yang pas di badannya. Membayangkan hal itu, air matanya membasahi gaun itu. Ia ingin bertunangan dengan _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai, bukan _namja_ yang tidak ia cintai, bahkan ia baru saja mengenalnya kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Luhan benar-benar merasa hidupnya akan berakhir dalam tiga hari jika seandainya ia putus dengan Sehun. Bayangan-bayangan Sehun yang mengetahui ia akan bertunangan hinggap di kepalanya membuat ia pusing.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

.

.

.

Hallo, I'm back ^^

Chapter ini maksa banget, ya? TT_TT author gabisa buat konflik yang susah banget ~_~ Jadi maafkan ya kalo konfliknya kur :Dang greget (?)

Makasih review-review dan saran dari readers sekalian~~

Untuk chapter ini, reviewnya boleh?


	9. Chapter 8

"Aku mencintainya, _appa_. Sangat. Bisakah kau batalkan pertunangan ini? Aku hanya bahagia dengan Sehun" kata Luhan sambil meraih gaun itu, menatap gaun itu dalam. Membayangkan ia memakai gaun itu, bertukar cincin dengan Sehun yang sangat tampan dan memakai tuxedo berwarna putih yang pas di badannya. Membayangkan hal itu, air matanya membasahi gaun itu. Ia ingin bertunangan dengan _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai, bukan _namja_ yang tidak ia cintai, bahkan ia baru saja mengenalnya kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Luhan benar-benar merasa hidupnya akan berakhir dalam tiga hari jika seandainya ia putus dengan Sehun. Bayangan-bayangan Sehun yang mengetahui ia akan bertunangan hinggap di kepalanya membuat ia pusing.

.

.

.

DANDELION

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Baekhyun, Xiumin, Wu Yifan

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Ibunya mengusap punggung Luhan. Ia menatap suaminya berang, "Tak bisakah kau tidak egois pada anakmu sendiri, huh? Dia tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Yifan. Dia hanya ingin Sehun. Apa kau tak punya hati?"

"Kau diamlah. Seharusnya kau berpihak padaku. Bukan berpihak padanya. Aku tidak mau tahu, pertunangan itu tetap akan dilaksanakan. Jangan membantah lagi" bentak ayahnya kemudian berlalu melewati ibu dan anak itu dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Lu, yang sabar, ya. _Eomma_ tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. _Appa_mu sekarang tidak bisa diajak berbicara baik-baik lagi. Padahal _eomma_ juga berharap kau memakai gaun seperti ini dan bertunangan dengan Sehun. Bukan dengan anak rekan bisnis _appa_mu. _Eomma_ sangat merestuimu dengan Sehun"

Luhan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Ia menghempaskan gaun itu ke lantai dan menangis sebisanya. "_Eomma_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin mengakhirin hubunganku dengan Sehun. Aku sangat mencintainya, _eomma_. Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu aku akan bertunangan?"

"Ssssttt, _uljima_, putriku. Kau pasti akan bersama dengan Sehun nantinya. Sang tuan putri pasti akan bersama dengan sang Pangeran. Tapi itu di akhir cerita. Kau pasti ingat dongeng yang sering _eomma_ ceritakan ketika kau masih kecil, kan? Sang putri tidak mungkin bersama dengan orang lain. Takdir sang putri pasti bersama sang pangeran. Kau tentu percaya dengan _'_akhir yang bahagia', bukan? _Eomma _selalu mendukungmu"

"_Eomma_, malam ini tidur denganku, _ne_? Ceritakan dongeng-dongeng itu lagi" pinta Luhan dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata. Ibunya menghapus linangan air mata itu, dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan tidur denganmu. Kau mandi dulu, _eomma_ akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau belum makan malam, kan? Bagaimana ujian terakhirmu tadi siang?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Ujian terakhirku sukses _eomma_. Ini juga berkat _eomma _yang selalu mendoakanku ketika aku akan berangkat ujian"

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah, karena hari ini murid kelas dua belas sudah diizinkan untuk libur, mereka akan hadir ke sekolah kalau sedang mengurus keperluan untuk masuk universitas dan persiapan acara kelulusan.

_Mood_ Luhan masih belum membaik juga sejak kejadian kemarin, ia berharap kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi, ternyata tidak. Kemarin sungguh nyata. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan tidak menemukan ibunya di sampingnya. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"_Eomma_, _eodisseoyo_?" panggil Luhan. Tak ada jawaban. 'Mungkin di dapur', pikirnya. Ia bangun dari ranjangya, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur di lantai satu. Di sana ia menemukan ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_" sapa Luhan sambil mencium pipi ibunya. Ibu Luhan tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Luhan, "Selamat pagi. _Jja_, kita sarapan"

"_Eomma_ banyak sekali membuat sarapan. Siapa yang akan memakannya _eomma_?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tadi ada telepon, Yifan katanya ingin ke sini. Tidak tahu untuk apa. Mungkin ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"_Eomma_… kalau aku tunangan dengan Yifan, Sehun bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Menurut _eomma_, turuti saja dulu kata _appa_mu, kau putuskan dia… tak apa, kan? Ini hanya tunangan, kau tenang saja… sewaktu-waktu bisa dilaksanakan atau dibatalkan. _Eomma_ juga tak ingin kau dengan Yifan. Lihat nantinya saja bagaimana" saran ibu Luhan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sehun, eomma?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Lu. Kau yang lebih tahu kau harus bagaimana"

"Baiklah… semoga saja tidak terjadi musibah kalau aku menuruti kata _appa_" Luhan menghembuskan napasnya sambil memakan sarapannya. Tak lama, terdengar bel pintu berbunyi. Refleks Luhan meninggalkan sarapannya dan membukakan pintu.

"_Annyeong_.." sapa seseorang di balik pintu berwarna putih itu. Luhan tercengang, melihat Yifan berada di pintu depan. Ia mendongak, menatap Yifan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan. Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Kau terlalu tinggi, aku jadi lumayan susah kalau ingin berbicara denganmu. Silahkan masuk"

"Kau yang terlalu pendek. Ah, _mian_" Nyali Yifan mendadak ciut ketika Luhan menatapnya seperti ingin membunuh ketika ia mengatakan Luhan pendek.

"Aku sedang sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sebenarnya sudah. Tapi tak apa lah kalau aku sarapan dua kali. Ibumu sudah membuatkan sarapan yang lebih, bukan?"

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengajak Yifan ke ruang makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat ia memakan sarapannya tadi. Yifan duduk di sebelahnya, membungkuk sedikit pada ibu Luhan dan tersenyum tipis, yang dibalas anggukan oleh beliau.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman pagi ini. Kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Um, sepertinya tidak. Nanti siang mungkin aku akan pergi"

"Oh, begitu. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau kuajak ke taman sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. _Eomma_, sehabis sarapan aku pergi dengan Yifan sebentar, ya?" izin Luhan.

"Kalau tidak lama, tidak masalah, Yifan-_ah_" kata ibu Luhan sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat dan roti panggang ke hadapan Yifan. Yifan menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu melahap sarapan yang diberikan oleh ibu Luhan.

.

.

.

Taman itu terlihat sepi. Ya, karena ini sudah jam kantor dan para pelajar sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajaran di sekolah. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat berbincang santai di sana sambil duduk bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin mereka juga kelas dua belas yang sedang _refreshing_ sehabis ujian.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa sampai kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Luhan membuka percakapan. Ia duduk di bangku ayunan yang kosong kemudian berayun pelan. Ia menatap Yifan yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian ikut duduk di ayunan sebelah milik Luhan. Hanya berdiam, tidak berayun seperti yang sedang Luhan lakukan.

"Aku menyukaimu…" kata Yifan, spontan. Luhan berhenti berayun. Menatap Yifan ingin tahu.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu lumayan lama, jauh sebelum kita bertemu pertama kali di toko buku. Aku mengenalmu dari ayahmu yang memberikan fotomu padaku. Beliau bilang padaku, kalau aku sudah menjabat CEO di perusahaan ayahku, maka kau akan segera menjadi pendampingku. Saat melihat fotomu, aku mulai tertarik, dan menyetujui usul ayahmu agar kau ditunangkan terlebih dahulu denganku sampai kau akan lulus kuliah nanti. Dan, ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di toko buku, aku merasa pilihanku untuk menyetujui usul ayahmu, bukan hal yang buruk. Kau cantik, dan juga manis. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu…" jelas Yifan panjang lebar. Luhan menunduk, kemudian menatap Yifan dengan murung.

"Yifan-_ah_… aku…"

"Kenapa? Aku begitu bersemangat ketika kita akan dijodohkan. Aku… sangat senang" Yifan bertanya sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan lagi. Menatap Luhan yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sehun…" ucap Luhan lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Yifan terdiam sejenak. Dia memang tahu jika Luhan masih belum putus dengan Sehun.

"Aku bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini kalau kau tidak ingin. Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan ayahmu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersiksa kalau kau menjadi tunanganku"

"_Ani_… tidak perlu. Aku akan membicarakan tentang ini kepada Sehun nanti siang. Aku tak ingin semakin merepotkan orang tua kita jika seandainya kita membatalkan pertunangan ini secara mendadak. Mudahan saja Sehun bisa mengerti" Luhan memandang wajah Yifan dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Senyum palsu. Yifan menyeringai tipis, yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh retina Luhan.

"Baiklah. Eum, bagaimana besok malam kita makan malam? Setelah itu aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Bisa?" tanya Yifan sembari berdiri dari ayunan.

"Ya"

"Besok malam kujemput kau jam delapan. Oke? _Jja_, kita pulang sekarang. Aku takut ibumu akan mengira aku penculik karena terlalu lama membawamu pergi"

"Kau berlebihan. Ibuku tidak mungkin seperti itu…"

"Bisa saja, kan? Dulu aku pernah dikira penculik hanya karena aku ingin membawa seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena tersesat di taman kota"

"Benarkah? Tampangmu memang menyeramkan sih, cocok lah kalau kau disangka penculik. Hey, aku bercanda! Kenapa kau merajuk, huh?"

.

.

.

Dering bel itu berbunyi ketika seseorang membuka pintu kedai. Seorang _ahjumma_ keluar dari dapur dan berdiri di depan kasir.

"_Eoseoseyo_. Ingin memesan apa?" sapa _ahjumma_ itu ramah. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian menyebutkan dua porsi pancake coklat, satu cup bubble tea rasa coklat dan satu cup bubble tea rasa taro.

"Baiklah. Akan kami buatkan. Silahkan duduk" balas ahjumma tersebut sembari membawa catatannya ke dapur. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di salah satu sudut kedai yang mejanya bersebelahan dengan jendela.

_**To: Luhannie deer**_

_**Aku sudah berada di kedai. Kau ada di mana?**_

_**From: Luhannie deer**_

_**Aku sedang di jalan. Tunggu aku lima menit. Oke?**_

_**To: Luhannie deer**_

_**Baiklah. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, deer. Selamanya. Kkk~~**_

_**From: Luhannie deer**_

_**Jangan menggombal kepadaku. Itu tidak mempan :p Hehe, aku bercanda *peace***_

Ia meletakkan _handphone_nya di atas meja. Menatap ke luar jendela, orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Tak lama, pesanannya datang. Sehun tersenyum, "_Kamsahamnida, ahjumma_"

"_Ne_, selamat menikmati"

Sehun menyeruput Bubble tea nya sedikit, kemudian kembali memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela. Tiba-tiba, matanya seperti ditutup oleh sesuatu. Ia meraba, kemudian merasakan sepasang tangan kecil yang menutupi matanya. Kemudian, ia bisa merasakan aroma parfum yang sudah familiar ia simpan dalam memori otaknya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menggerutu,

"Lu, tidak usah sok misterius. Aku tahu itu kau"

Terdengar decakan kesal dari Luhan. Ia melepas tangannya yang menutupi pandangan Sehun, kemudian duduk di seberangnya. "Kau kenapa bisa langsung tahu, sih? Pura-pura tidak tahu dulu bisa, kan? Kau merusak _mood_ku"

"_Ya_! Parfummu itu tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di _Junior High School_. Kau lupa, _eoh_?" Sehun terkikik geli sambil memotong pancake di hadapannya. Luhan meminum bubble tea dan pancake miliknya sambil menunduk.

"Jangan merajuk. Aku hanya bercanda. _Ya_! Lu…"

"Aku tidak merajuk"

"Ekspresimu tidak bisa berbohong… Lihat aku, Lu. Aku minta maaf oke. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ya?" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan pelan, yang dibalas pelototan oleh Luhan.

"Bagaimana setelah ini kita ke bukit Dandelion? Sudah hampir dua minggu kan kita tidak ke sana?" tambah Sehun.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita ke sana!" pekik Luhan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Habiskan pancake dan bubble tea nya. Setelah itu kita pergi ke sana"

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita _selca_!" kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Sehun yang jarang selca hanya tersenyum datar ke arah kamera, membuat Luhan berdecak. "Senyummu jangan datar seperti itu. Aku seperti sedang berfoto dengan manusia berwajah papan. Senyum!" Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibir Sehun sehingga terbentuk sebuah senyum manis. Luhan tertawa puas, kemudian kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang _handphone_ ke depan.

"_Hana_… _dul_… _set_!"

Cklik!

"Sehunnie, foto lagi" cengir Luhan.

"Ini sudah ke berapa puluh kalinya, Lu. Kau ingin membuat album foto? Kau saja foto sendiri. Aku lelah tersenyum terus"Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin mengabadikan kita lewat foto. Kau ini tidak narsis sekali"

"Biasanya juga kau jarang berfoto. Ah, sudahlah. Aku mengantuk" Sehun merebahkan dirinya di paha Luhan, kemudian menutup matanya menggunakan langan kanannya. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menyimpan _handphone_nya di tas, lalu mengusap rambut hitam pekat milik orang yang paling ia cintai. Yang ia inginkan kehadirannya di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hun…" panggil Luhan.

"…."

"Hun…"

"…"

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?"

"…"

"Sehunnie… kau benar-benar tidur?"

"…"

"Sehunnie sayang… sehunnie tampan?" panggil Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau sampai kali ini tidak dijawab, ia bersumpah akan mengurung Sehun ke dalam kandang harimau.

"Ne, Luluku yang cantik? Ada apa?" Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung menatap ke manic mata Luhan. Luhan mencebikkan mulutnya.

"Tidak jadi"

"_Ya_! Katakan, ada apa, _eoh_?"

"Kau dari tadi tidak mendengarkanku"

"Kali ini aku akan mendengarkan. Cepat cerita"

"Itu… aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal"

"_Mwo_?"

"Jika… aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau akan bagaimana?" tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, kemudian ia bangun dan menatap lekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin kita putus?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menganga dibuatnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang, jika. Seandainya saja, Sehun. Seandainya bukan berarti aku ingin itu menjadi kenyataan"

"Seandainya kita tidak bersama lagi? Mungkin… aku akan hidup sendiri sampai kau kembali padaku"

"Kau kan bisa mencari _yeoja_ lain. Banyak _yeoja_ yang mengagumimu"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Aku hanya tertarik padamu"

"Baiklah… satu pertanyaan lagi. Seandainya ayahku menjodohkanku dengan _namja_ lain, kau akan bagaimana?"

"Hahaha… tidak mungkin, Lu. Kalau kau dijodohkan, kau pasti melawan kehendak ayahmu sampai ayahmu membatalkan rencana perjodohan itu. Kau kan yang paling bisa membuat ayahmu menyerah dengan sifatmu itu. Ibumu sering bercerita kalau ayahmu paling tidak bisa melihatmu marah. Tidak mungkin, kan kalau kau akan dijodohkan? Kau lucu sekali, Lu" Sehun tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Luhan. Sehun hanya beberapa kali bertemu ayah Luhan, itupun hanya sebentar, ketika mereka masih _Junior High School_.

"Tertawa saja sampai kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi, Oh Sehun" bentak Luhan. Sehun berhenti tertawa, namun masih terkikik geli.

"_Mian_, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tak usah dibahas lagi…"

"Aku ada cerita. Mau mendengarnya?" tawar Sehun. Luhan menatapnya ingin tahu, "Cerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang dandelion, tentu saja" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan Dandelion di depannya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Pada suatu hari, di negeri bunga sedang mengadakan pemberian penghargaan untuk bunga terbaik. Peri bunga yang merupakan ratu dari negeri tersebut mengumpulkan semua bunga-bunga yang ada di negerinya. Mereka semua memiliki keindahan masing-masing. Sambil menunggu peri bunga datang ke tempat acara, mereka semua memamerkan kecantikan dan kelebihan yang mereka miliki…"

"Lalu?"

"Melati berkata, 'lihatlah warnaku yang berwarna putih, aku cantik, wangiku menarik perhatian banyak orang. Pasti aku yang akan mendapat penghargaan itu'. Lalu, mawar membalas, 'belum tentu, akulah yang akan menang karena wangimu tak sebanding denganku. Warna dan bentukku juga indah dan menawan. Aku adalah lambang cinta dan kasih sayang'. Lalu bunga matahari datang dan menyahut, 'kalian semua tak usah berbangga dulu. Semua juga tahu kalau aku adalah bunga lambang keceriaan. Bentukku besar, bulat dan ceria sehingga aku dinamakan bunga matahari'"

"Kemudian, tak lama datang juga bunga kaktus dan dia angkat bicara, 'hei, ratu hanya memberikan penghargaan kepada bunga yang memiliki keistimewaan. Itu sudah pasti aku. Aku memang tak seindah kalian, tapi aku bisa bertahan hidup di daerah yang sangat tandus. Tubuhku dapat menyimpan banyak air'. Semua bunga yang berkumpul sudah angkat bicara tentang keistimewaan mereka. Kecuali satu bunga yang sedari tadi diam. Dia adalah Dandelion"

"'Lihatlah bunga dandelion itu. Dia tidak mampu berbicara karena dia tidak memiliki keistimewaan apa-apa. Dia tidak seindah mawar, dia tak secerah bunga matahari, dia tidak sewangi melati, dan juga dia sangat rapuh, tidak seperti kaktus. Tertiup angin sedikit saja dia langsung terbawa angin. Hahaha' sindir bunga anggrek, yang membuat dandelion tertunduk malu. Dia tidak merespon sindiran bunga lain. Dalam diamnya, dia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih tahu diri dan rendah hati. Dia yakin, dia memiliki kelebihan, meskipun dia sendiri belum mengetahui kelebihan itu"

"Tak berapa lama,peri bunga tiba dan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung terdiam. Lalu, peri bunga memberikan beberapa kata sambutan, dan kemudian memberikan pengumuman nama bunga yang mendapat penghargaan darinya. Semua bunga terkejut karena di luar dugaan mereka, nama dandelion adalah bunga yang mendapat penghargaan. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya dan merasa tak terima. Kau tahu kenapa dandelion bisa terpilih dari banyaknya bunga yang banyak memiliki keistimewaan itu?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Peri bunga berkata, 'bulan lalu ketika aku melewati sebuah pulau yang tandus dan tak berpenghuni, hanya terdapat tanah kosong dan bebatuan. Lalu, kemarin secara tak sengaja aku melewati pulau itu, dan aku sangat takjub. Pulau itu terlihat lebih hidup, lebih hijau karena dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga dandelion yang menari indah ditiup oleh angin. Mungkin bunga dandelion tak seindah mawar, tak sewangi melati, tak secerah bunga matahari, dan tak sekuat kaktus. Tapi, dandelion adalah bunga lemah yang suka kebebasan. Dia akan menari dan mengikuti kemana angin membawanya. Sehingga dia bisa terbang jauh ke negeri antah berantah. Dan ketika bibit yang terbawa angin itu terjatuh ke tanah, dan tersiram oleh air, maka dia akan hidup dan terus berkembang. Maka dari itu, dandelion dijuluki bunga kehidupan. Karena di mana ia tumbuh, di sana kehidupan baru muncul'"

"Woah, _daebak_! Lalu, bagaimana dengan reaksi bunga-bunga yang menyindir dandelion itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Mendengar penjelasan dari peri bunga itu ya sudah jelas kalau bunga-bunga itu merasa malu. Lalu, mereka mulai tersadar bahwa kelebihan suatu hal itu tak hanya dapat dinilai dari apa yang bisa dilihat, tapi dari apa yang dapat dia lakukan. Bagus ya, ceritanya?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya, membuat pipi Luhan memerah. _'Bagaimana aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sehun, kalau ia bersikap manis padaku seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku'_ batin Luhan.

"Ya, sangat bagus. Aku sangat menyukai dandelion sekarang. Lebih dari aku menyukai bunga-bunga lain. Mungkin, suatu saat aku akan menanam bunga dandelion di taman belakang rumahku" kata Luhan tersenyum tipis menghindari tatapan dari Sehun.

"Kau mau dandelion di taman belakang rumah? Baiklah. Nanti akan coba kubuatkan. Kau hanya terima beres, tuan putri. _Jja_, Oh Luhan, apa kau ingin pulang?" kata Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin di sini. aku masih ingin menghabiskan hari ini hanya berdua denganmu, Sehunnie…"

'_Karena aku yakin, mulai besok, mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi menemuimu, menggenggam tanganmu dan mendengar tawamu'_

"_Saranghae_, Sehunnie…" ucap Luhan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Sehun terkejut, kemudian tersenyum dan balas mengecup bibir Luhan, "_nado saranghae_, Lu… _Yeongwonhi_"

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

.

.

.

Yehet! Konfliknya makin kerasa nggak, sih? Nggak, kan? Iya, kan? /digampar/.

Konfliknya masih panjang deh kayaknya '-' Dari masalah Hunhan, Krishan, ditambah sama satu orang rahasia yang bakal jadi crack pair Hunhan, sama kayak Krishan '-'

Makasih yang selama ini ngereview dandelion *bow* ini bakalan happy ending kok~


	10. Pemberitahuan

Pemberitahuan!

Untuk yang nungguin Dandelion, maaf banget harus author pending dulu dikarenakan teman author yang membuat ff ini sedang sibuk dan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk fangirling maupun menulis ff. Author juga semakin sibuk dan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk membahas bagaimana kelanjutan ff ini. Yang pasti sudah setengah jalan dan kami merasa tidak nyaman dengan readers yang sudah menunggu-nunggu ff ini. Jadi yang masih berminat dengan ff ini, dimohon untuk bersabar menunggunya.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, author akan menyiapkan beberapa ff, termasuk ff spesial untuk anniversary Hunhan tanggal 11 januari nanti. Dan juga, author akan mengubah pen name dari Hunhan feel menjadi Deer_Unicorn karena /maaf/ sekarang OTP favorit author ada dua, yaitu Hunhan dan Sulay. Tapi tenang, main otp author tetap Hunhan :v

Atas kesediaan waktunya untuk membaca pemberitahuan ini, author ucapkan, kamsahamnidaaaa ^^


End file.
